DC Meets Marvel
by NakedVengeance
Summary: Harley Quinn makes a portal that transports her to the Avengers World. Were she is discovered by SHIELD and asked to join The Avengers. She falls in love with the dreamy Captain America. However will her past come back to haunt her? Shipping: Captain America & Harley Loki & Black Widow Rated T just in case
1. Authors Notes

Authors Notes:

So I've already written this story before hand and its roughly 34 chapters long.

It still doesn't have an end, which I'm working on. Endings are always so hard.

Anyway's I know this story probably doesn't really make sense to any of you.

It has been just one big idea floating around in my head, in which I had to put somewhere.

The story is really just a fun thing I did, it's not to be taken seriously.

Constructive criticism is accepted however mean comments aren't.

It's my first story I have posted on here so kindness is appreciated.

Also helpful tips is accepted.

I know everything in my story might not match up to the comics and/or movies

but it's just my way of writing it.

Also the whole portal idea and Harley Quinn's backstory was taken from the game Injustice Gods Among Us

Of course I don't own any of the characters or anything related to DC and Marvel.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story.


	2. Chapter 1 - New Avenger

_Chapter 1: New Avenger_

The Avengers each sat themselves around the round table waiting for Director Fury. He was barely ever late, only if he was in a meeting with The Council. The team had grown since the New York attack which was almost two years ago. The Avengers had gained Loki as their new member. It was his punishment to stay on Earth and try and redeem himself. Once the All Father decided Loki had redeemed himself he was free to do whatever he wanted. However instead of Loki going his own way he decided he wanted to stay and help The Avengers.

Fury entered the room with a folder underneath his arm, his face remained expressionless but you can tell he was frustrated, just by the way he walked. He went to the front of round table and looked at every one of The Avengers.

"Well guys it looks like we will be gaining another new member." Fury said. The Avengers all looked at each and then back to Fury. Fury passed the folder to the Captain, who opened it warily.

"Her name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel she's from an alternate earth universe…" Fury said before he got cut off by Clint.

"What do you mean an alternate earth universe?"

"Like Loki and Thor, she comes from another universe however the one she comes from is an alternative Earth. Meaning it's like our Earth only it would be different. The Earth she comes from has superheroes like you guys. They even have a team; they're called the Justice League. However these superheroes are more powerful and more super in a way sort of like the X-men. Dr. Harleen comes from a city like New York City but its named Gotham City." Fury explained to the team.

"So why is she here than? Besides wanting to join The Avengers, did the Justice whatever vote her out or something?" Tony asked while snickering.

"Dr. Harleen used to be a villain back in Gotham City. She used to go by the named Harley Quinn. She was an accomplice for a bigger villain named The Joker. Eventually she and the Joker supposably fell in love and they married. She and the Joker continued to cause havoc in Gotham when one of the Jokers experiments went wrong he sent them to another alternative universe like theirs. Some of the Justice League team were the villains in this world which Harley Quinn decided to join up with the rest of the good Justice League team to take them down. After everything eventually returned back to normal, Harley Quinn couldn't get the thought out of her head about how good it was to be a hero for once. She tried to convince the Joker on many occasions to turn good and join the Justice League. However he always refused her. It was eating at Harley's insanity; she could feel the hate for herself and the joker build up. She decided to have one final attempt to convince the Joker to join her or she would leave him. However when she asked, the Joker loss his cool and told her he never loved her and didn't care if she left. But if she did leave, he would track her down and murder her. Harley reacted badly to that and ended up slitting the Jokers throat and then being placed in an asylum. During her time in the asylum, Harley starts fading away from that alter ego and starts referring herself to Dr. Harleen. Using all her time in the asylum to try and recreate a portal to an alternate universe. After six years of intense studying and testing, she manages to recreate a temporary portal to our world. The portal she created had an anomaly like when Thor came and since about this time we had already met Thor, we were on the look for more anomalies. So when she arrived we found her straight away and locked her up for questioning." Fury had explained most of Harleen's story to them. Hoping to give them an idea of why she would soon join The Avengers.

"So not only are we going to recruit another villain but we're recruiting one that used to be insane?" Tony asked awed.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Clint asked warily.

"Yes she used to be a villain but she's looking for redemption. We've granted villain redemption before and looked how that turned out, pretty good if you ask me. We can trust her because she's been working for Shield for the past year and a half." Fury replied to Tony and Clint.

"So what's her skill set?" Natasha asked curiously because now she wouldn't be the only female on the team.

"Well as you know she's a doctor, she specialises in psychiatry. She's immune to poisons and toxins. She has superhuman agility and enhanced strength. She specialises in martial arts and she's a talented gymnast, as well as having a very high intelligence and being able to never grow old." Fury replied.

"Ha, a doctor that specialise in psychiatry went insane. How ironic." Tony exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 2 - Introductions

_Chapter 2 - Introductions_

She was brought to the Shield HQ in New York City, where she would meet her new team mates. Of course she knew about most them, because she read their files that Shield had on them. However she was more curious about what they'd be like in person and how'd they react to having another villain join their team. She had to stop referring to herself as a villain if she was willing to be accepted by them.

She came towards two big metal double doors, where the guards told her to wait. She stood there dusting of her clothes and pushing back loose hair. She had dyed her hair black and put red streaks in her hair so it could match her costume; she also wanted to get away from the blonde hair that brought back terrible memories of her time in Gotham. She was determine to have a clean start and move away from the girl once known as Harley Quinn and become Dr. Harleen once again.

The doors finally open and she heard Director Fury's voice telling her to come in. She walked in where she saw a round table filled with the people she could only assume where her new team mates. She felt like a kid again in school, everyone staring at her judging whether they liked her or hated her. She met with a pair of eyes that she could only assume where the Black Widows because she was the only girl sitting around the table. However her eyes didn't seem to judge her they seem to sympathise for her and they also seemed curious. Fury decided to make his way around the table to introduce her to each and every one of The Avengers.

"Okay, starting on the left we have, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Tony Stark aka Ironman, Bruce Banner and the Hulk, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow, Loki the God of Lies and Thor the God of Thunder."

Harleen looked at each Avenger as they were introduced to her and noticed things about them. Like Tony Stark, he had short dark hair and looked quite smug. Bruce Banner wore glasses and had short dark hair with bits of grey in it, he looked quiet calm yet also nervous. Clint Barton had short dark blonde hair almost brown with bright blue eyes, he looked quiet wary. Natasha Romanov had bright red hair that was shoulder length and had curls in it, she looked quite curious. Steve Rogers had short blonde hair, his face quite chiselled with a strong jaw line and his muscles contested with his shirt, his face remained quiet expressionless and official. Loki had black hair as long as his neck; his eye colour was hard to determine whether they were blue or green. He was grinning and looking quiet intrigued. Thor had blonde hair just above his shoulder. He smiled a little and looked excited.

"Natasha you're in charge of showing Dr. Harleen around and to Stark Tower to her room. You're all free to leave." Fury stated. Each Avenger got up and started to make their way to the exit. Harleen watched Natasha as she held Loki's arm and said something before making her way towards Harleen. Loki watched Natasha before he made his way over to a waiting Thor. Natasha reached Harleen's side and said,

"So as you know I'm Natasha. Just don't get on my bad side and we'll be good." Harleen nodded before saying,

"You can call me Harleen. I'll try not getting on your bad side. So what's it like being an Avenger. What are the rest of the guys like?"

"Well it's hard work of course but it's worth it. To be able to help people and feel like you're making up for all the wrong you've done. It can also be kind of stressful at times. The other Avengers are mostly good. You have Tony and he doesn't quite take things seriously but he's a real good guy. Clint is my partner, not the type of partner you're thinking of but the type that I take on ops if I need someone's help. Bruce is very smart and just an overall good guy. It's a shame he has to be the one stuck with the Hulk. Thor is loud and friendly and still trying to get used to Earth. Loki is mischievous and very intellectual, he's settled much better and faster than Thor, but that because Loki favours his brain over strength, unlike Thor who favours his strength over his brain."

"Is there some favouritism I sense there, Agent Romanov?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well I am a Doctor that specialises in psychiatry. I can pick up on many of the little things."

"That's right. Well at least I know it's going to be hard to keep things from you. I don't know why I'm going to tell you this, considering we've only just met however Loki and I are sort of seeing each other. Oh god that feels good to get out. It's just such a hassle having to keep that a secret, because you're afraid of what the others might think. Plus I'm already feeling comfortable around you. It's going to be good to have another female around Stark Tower. I know Loki is excited to actually meet you."

"I could tell that Loki and you had something between you, but I wasn't too sure on how to address it. I am excited to meet Loki as he is with me."

"Should I show you to Stark Towers now?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 3 - Stark Tower

_Authors Notes: _

_I don't know if anyone is really reading or following my story and if you are_

_I'm hoping you're enjoying it. _

_I figure since I've already got most of this story already written, I'll try and upload one chapter everyday (except on the weekends)_

_The start is a real slow start, however as the story progresses I do realise I've probably rushed things or thrown random things in. So it won't seem as realistic, however that is because my head is always swarming with new ideas. So I'm always trying to cram them in._

_Also in this chapter I do realise that I refer to The Avengers tower as The Stark tower. _

_Please follow or leave a review if you're enjoying the story._

_I don't own any of the DC or Marvel characters._

_Chapter 3: Stark Tower_

Natasha led them out of Shield HQ. Outside a black car awaited for them. They climb into the back and Natasha asked questions about what it's been like working for Shield so far. Harleen answered them truthfully telling her that some of the missions they'd give her were quite difficult and different to most of the work she was used too. Natasha reassured her that the path to redemption was a difficult one but with the right people standing beside you, she can achieve it. Natasha explained to Harleen about Loki's path to redemption and how they thought he'd never achieve it, however he did and he's better for it.

They arrived outside of a huge tower and at the top of the tower there was a huge A. Natasha led them into the lobby where they were greeted by Jarvis. They made their way to the elevator to take them to the rec room where most of the Avengers hung out when they have nothing else to do. The rec room was massive, almost the size of a small house. As you walked in there was what looked like a kitchen. On the right side of the room there was a huge TV with a massive couch, at the other side was a bar, a pool table, a foosball table and a small book shelf with small lounge chairs.

"This is our kitchen as well has lounge room and rec room." Natasha stated. Watching TV was Tony and Steve. Tony seemed to be explaining something to Steve. Natasha rolled her eyes as she listen and then showed her the supposed kitchen. She opened it and told her that Tony puts his name on most of the food he likes. Tony jumped up at the sound of his name and walked over to them. He looked Harleen up and down and then said,

"You're the hottest psychiatric doctor I've ever met. By the way, I need you to sign this." Natasha rolled her eyes and made her way over to the corner where the bookshelf was and sat down in a lounge chair. Harleen grabbed the paper and pen that Tony gave to her and signed it. She gave it back to Tony and raised one of her eyebrows in question of what she signed.

"Don't worry it's not a contract to your soul. It's just an agreement that you understand that you can't eat the food with my name on it and if you do, you have to pay for it for a full two months. Also if you think I'm not watching then you are sorrily mistaken, I'm always watching. Isn't that right Tasha?" Tony directed to Natasha.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony and then looked at Harleen and said,

"Yes he's always watching, especially the kitchen. I didn't eat any of his food. But Clint did and he had to pay Tony back." Natasha took her eyes off Harleen and back to the book she was reading. Tony decided he wanted to get to know Harleen better so he led her over to the TV where Steve was sitting.

"Good day to you Lady Harleen and how are you fitting in?" Thor announced as he and Loki walked in.

"I'm good, thanks for asking and I'm finding everyone rather nice. However you can just call me Harleen." Thor smiled and found his way to a spot on the couch. Harleen sat in the middle with Tony on her left and Steve on her right. Clint decided to join them and sat near Steve while Thor sat next to Tony, while Natasha was still in the corner on the other side of room reading a book. Loki walked over towards Natasha and sat down in the other lounge chair and conjured up a book to read as well. Just as Tony was about to start talking again, Bruce walked in and looked surprised and grab a glass of water before making his way to the lounge.

"So I read in your file that back from wherever you came from they had a superhero team like us. What was so special about them?" Tony asked with slight jealously in his voice.

Harleen went on explaining the Justice League and the heroes that were in it and what powers they had. She also talked about the villains she worked with and knew and what made them powerful. Just as Harleen finished explaining Batman, every stared at Tony and he smiled sheepishly and laughed.

"He sounds like someone I could get along with." Tony said.

"Perhaps but he's much more serious than you and you'd probably find him dull and boring at times, I know I did. Green Arrow, probably someone Clint would like. Green Arrow was an archer, who invented most of his own arrows with special features such as, glue arrows, diversion arrows like, smoke and nets, as well as explosive and time bomb arrows. He also attached a knife to his bow for those close to close combats."

"Well I sure would've of liked to get to know him." Clint replied smiling. After Harleen finished talking about Gotham what it was like there, Tony announced that he was ready to order dinner. Natasha got up from her chair and put her book down and said,

"I think I should show you the rest of the tower, Harleen."

"Sure." Harleen made her way over to Natasha and walked towards the elevator with her. They both told the rest of the team that they'd be back just in time for dinner.


	5. Chapter 4 - Tour and Dinner

_Chapter 4: Tour and Dinner_

As they walked into the elevator they stood in silence until they reached the second floor.

"So, the rec slash kitchen is on the second floor, on the third floor is the bedrooms. Everyone has their own room." Natasha explained. The elevator door dinged and they got out and Harleen looked around. The floor was one big hallway with a total of 10 doors. There were 3 doors on the left side of the elevator and 3 doors on the right side of the elevator. There were 2 doors across the hall of the 3 doors on the left side and the same as on the right side. Each door had a number on it.

"Ok, on the left side starting closest to the elevator, is Clint's room, he has number one. Next to him is Bruce which is number 2, Steve is number 3 and then across the hall from Steve is Loki and he is number 4 and next to Loki is Thor and he's number 5. That side is the 'boys' side, as they like to call it. On the right side is, the next door up from Thor's is 6, than 7, mines 8 which are across from 7, than there's 9 and then 10 closest to the elevator. I'm pretty sure your room is 7, so you'll be across the hall from me. The rooms are basically the same and they pretty much resemble a hotel room. There's a bathroom in there as well as your bed and cupboards, draws and whatever else." Natasha explained.

"So where does Tony stay?" Harleen asked innocently.

"Well he has a whole floor as his room basically and mostly shares it with his girlfriend Pepper. He has a mansion too, so he sort of rotates between the two. Anyway, the next floor which is the third floor is Banner's personal lab, the fourth floor is Banner's and Stark's lab, the fifth floor is Stark's room, the sixth floor is Stark's personal lab. Beyond that I have no idea what. We also have three floors underground. They're known as G1, G2 and G3. G1 is the gym where we train, G2 is the shooting range and G3 is a sauna as well as a hot pool and hot tub, Tony's idea unfortunately. On the roof is a pool that is used as a place to train as well."

"Wow this tower basically has about everything." Harleen replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised if, Tony gives you an office so you can do your psychiatric stuff." Natasha said.

"Excuse me, Ms Romanov and Ms Quinzel but Tony informed me to tell you that dinner is ready." Jarvis said

"Thanks Jarvis." Natasha replied. Natasha looked at Harleen and then smiled while making their way back over to the elevator. They arrived back to the rec slash kitchen room and everyone was seated around the table talking and laughing. The table was a rectangle one that could fit 3 seats on each side and one seat at each end. Natasha walked over to an empty seat next to Loki and Clint. Thor sat up the end closest to Loki and Bruce sat at the other end. Steve sat across from Loki and Tony sat across from Clint, leaving the only the seat between them empty. Harleen made her way over there and just as she was going to pull the seat out for herself. Steve stood up quickly and did it for her. Harleen looked up at him and smiled politely and sat down. Steve pushed her in and then sat next to her and returned the warm smile.

In the middle of the table sat 7 very large pizza boxes. Loki looked around smug and said.

"Pay up guys." Steve and Thor groaned and both handed fifty dollars to him. Harleen looked at Natasha confused and Natasha sighed, rolled her eyes at Loki and said,

"We have this cooking roster. Monday nights are my night to cook and Loki usually assists me. Tuesdays are Steve's night. Wednesdays are Tony's nights. Thursdays are Clint's night. Fridays are Bruce and Thor's night. On Saturdays and Sundays we usually go out. However on Wednesdays and Thursdays, since baby one and baby two can't cook properly they usually order take out. They usually chose pizza, Chinese, Thai, Greek, Mexican, Italian and Sushi. Loki makes a bet with everyone to see which take out Tony and Clint will chose. The losers have to pay $50 to him." Natasha replied smiling at Tony and Clint, who both looked gave her daggers. Loki looked amused and happy. Everyone grabbed what they wanted and started eating. Thor held the record for how many pizzas eaten. Apparently he ate three boxes to himself before he declared he was full. Once everyone had finished eating, they put their plates in the dishwasher.

Steve, Tony and Clint walked over to the TV. Natasha and Loki went over to the books and Thor and Bruce went over to the pool table. Harleen decided to go over to the TV and see what they were up to. They were getting ready for a night of football. Harleen decided she wasn't interested in football so she looked around at the others. Natasha and Loki were both sitting in the lounge chairs reading their books sneaking glances at each other, smiling and talking. Bruce and Thor were setting up the pool table and trying to decide who'd break first.

Harleen got up and decided to go check her room out instead of hanging around the others. She didn't want to interrupt Natasha and Loki, nor Bruce or Thor and she wasn't interested in football.

She finally got to the third floor and made her way over to her door. She hoped it wasn't locked. She turned the knob and it opened. As she walked in there was a small table next to the door with a note and a key. She read the note and it said that that was her key for her room.

She put the note back on the small table and made her way to an open area with a small couch a bookshelf and TV on the wall. Behind the open area was two doors spaced out. She opened the one near the couch and it revealed small but spacious bathroom. There was huge a mirror, a bath shower combo and a toilet. She left the bathroom and she opened the other door, which revealed a bedroom a bit bigger than the bathroom. There was queen size bed with two end tables one on each side of the bed with two plain looking lamps. Next to the door was a drawer with a mirror on top. There was another door close to the left side of the bed. Harleen opened it and saw a walk in wardrobe. It was just a bit smaller than the bathroom. She walked out her bedroom and noticed bags and boxes next to the couch.


	6. Chapter 5 - Her Room

_Authors Notes: _

_So this is the last chapter for this week._

_I'll resume uploading them Monday._

_This chapter is quiet a long one._

_Please leave a review if you find the chapter too long,_

_so that way I can adjust my other long chapters I have._

_Please enjoy_

I don't own anything related to Marvel or DC.

_Chapter 5: My Room_

Harleen sighed and walked over to the little bit of stuff she owned. She couldn't bring stuff from Gotham through the portal, so this was some stuff she bought when she finally earned money from Shield. She started to unpack the two bags and one box, the two bags had her clothes and the box had some random stuff. She took all the clothes out and walked into the bedroom and started folding or hanging them in the walk in wardrobe. She found her costume and put it on a hanger and placed it in a special spot away from her normal clothes. She only owned five pairs of shoes including her costume boots. She owned two pairs of converses, and two pairs of heels. Inside the box she found her little collectable stuff she bought from all the places she visited so far. She decided to place them on the drawer. She took out a toiletry bag which had all her cosmetic stuff and walked over to bathroom and placed them in the small drawers provided.

Harleen left the bathroom and sighed. Her room looked plain and boring. No photographs or memorabilia. She felt lonely and wondered if Stark allowed pets. She wouldn't mind owning a cat. At least she'd have someone to look forward to seeing. Harleen sat on the small couch and thought of someone she wished she never met. She thought of the day she met the Joker and how he had spoken to her like she was special. She abruptly stopped thinking about him. _No it wasn't me who fell for him. It was Harley Quinn, the ditzy childish blonde_. _I'm Harleen! Dr. Harleen Quinzel, the smart and responsible blonde_. She thought to herself.

Harleen separated Harley from herself. She merely thought of Harley as a split personality, an alternate ego. Harley was the childish, ditzy girl, the girl who was never allowed to be seen in Harleen's personality. Harleen was the other personality; she was respectable, responsible and smart. However she couldn't blame herself for having Harley inside her. She blamed her parents. Her parents were upper rich classed and very strict. They didn't and wouldn't tolerate childish behaviour from Harleen. Harleen was brought up to be responsible all the time and respectable. When other kids were outside being kids, Harleen was inside studying whatever her parents saw fit for her. Her parents had a schedule for Harleen every day. Harleen could still remember it, every day except Saturdays and Sundays she had English, Maths, Gymnastics, Martial Arts and on Saturdays and Sundays she had to have, Piano lessons, Singing lessons, Dance lessons and Acting classes. She did all of this until she was 18. After she turned 18 she was enrolled at one of major colleges where she studied Psychiatric. After about 8 years of non-stop studying and exams she finally became a Psychiatric doctor. She then applied for a job at Arkham Asylum which she got accepted.

Arkham asylum was where she first met him, The Joker. The Joker was her first patient. For a year he sweet talked to her and after that year he had slowly turned Harleen into Harley. Harleen broke the Joker out and ran away with him. Spending years with Joker, Harleen forgot herself and slowly became Harley Quinn, the childish, ditzy, obsessed, obedient blonde. That would follow the Joker to the ends of the Earth. However after that experiment, she got a taste of what it was like to be good. It awoken Harleen and she knew she needed out. She needed to leave the Joker and seek redemption and so she did.

As Harleen was thinking, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly and saw Natasha standing up and looking at her.

"Sorry if I woke you, I just needed to tell you something before you went to sleep." Natasha said.

"No I wasn't sleeping, I was just unpacking. So what did you need to tell me?" Harleen asked.

"Fury has organised some things he will need you to do for a couple of weeks. He said your skills are a little rusty and you'll need to work on them, before he can send you on missions with us. So he's made a little schedule for you. Don't worry it's not like a school thing but it's something similar. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays you'll train with me and or Clint, from 10 am to 12 pm. On Tuesdays from 10 am to 12 pm you'll work with Banner and Loki. They will help you with your psychiatric stuff. Fury believes that will be helpful for us in the future and Loki is pretty good at that kind of stuff as well. And on Thursdays from 10 until 12 you'll work with Steve and Tony. They'll keep you up to date with how our Earth is different as well as telling you how we work as a team and our fighting style. Does that sound ok?" Natasha asked, but it obviously wasn't a question. Harleen just nodded and waited until Natasha left. Natasha said good night and walked over to her own room. Harleen couldn't help but sigh and think that it felt like she was a kid again with these schedule classes. At least it was only for two hours a day and then she was free to do whatever.

Harleen walked over to a pile of books she unpacked and picked one up. She decided she wanted to go read in the rec room. It was too quite in her room and perhaps there were still people in there. Just as she reached the elevator and was about to press the button, it dinged and the doors opened to reveal Loki. When he spotted her and smiled and said,

"I'm looking forward to working with you on Tuesdays, Ms Quinzel. I think we'd make a splendid team."

"I look forward to it too. It will be interesting to learn more about Loki the God of Lies and see if I can call you out on them." Harleen replied smiling. Loki smiled back nodded and said goodnight before he started hesitantly making his way to Natasha's door. He kept peering back over his shoulder. Harleen didn't want to show him that she was watching and she walked into the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened she walked out into the rec room and looked around. Tony was at the bar pouring himself a drink while watching Banner and Steve play pool. Thor and Clint however wasn't anywhere and Harleen just assumed they went to bed. She walked over to the lounge chairs near the bookshelf and opened her book she brought with her. The book was on psychiatry. Tony looked at her and then said,

"So where did you run off to?"

"My room, I had to unpack a few things." Tony nodded and took the other lounge chair and watched the guys play. He would swirl his drink around before he put to his mouth and drink. Banner was real quiet; he seemed very concentrated on the game of pool. So did Steve. Tony laughed every time Steve would miss his ball or hit Banners and then he'd say some alternative swear word like fudge. Tony would roll his eyes every time Steve would supposedly swear and Harleen couldn't help but lightly chuckle.

"Do you play Dr. Quinzel?" Banner asked without breaking his eye contact from the pool table.

"I'm afraid to admit that I've never played before." Harleen replied blushing. She felt stupid for blushing but she felt stupider for never played pool before.

"Villains never really had time to play pool, with all the plotting and scheming." She quickly said, so it seemed like she had an excuse. Steve looked up and smiled warmly at Harleen, Tony laughed and even Banner chuckled.

"I suppose you're right, Ms Quinzel. If you'd like I can teach you how to play?" Steve asked innocently.

"You? Teach someone how to play pool? You got to be kidding me Capiscle. You're terrible at pool." Tony said while laughing. Steve frowned and looked kind of down, but went back to the game.

"I'd love for you to teach me Steve. Thanks for asking." Harleen replied back, hoping to cheer him up a bit.

"It's no problem Ms Quinzel, the pleasures all mine." He said smiling at her. Tony chuckled and then looked at his watch.

"Well I'm going to sleep, it's almost 12 and if I do remember correctly Gramps and I have class with you in the morning." Tony said while looking at Harleen and back to Steve. Steve frowned at Tony and looked at Banner. Banner was on the black ball and hit it in, marking the end of the game for Banner and Steve. Banner walked over to a white board, rubbed something out and then wrote something.

Tony walked over to Banner and started talking to him about something. They both walked over towards the elevator and got in. Harleen peeped over her book and looked at Steve who was cleaning the pool table up. She got up and closed her book and walked over to Steve.

"Do you need any help?" Harleen asked looking at him.

"It's ok ma'am. Are you going to your room?" He looked up asking her. Harleen simply nodded and started to make her way towards the elevator.

"May I escort you back to your room, Ms Quinzel?" Steve asked quietly. Harleen thought about it. She didn't really need an escort but she didn't want to deny Steve. He seemed so innocent and too nice to deny.

"Yes you may. Thank you." Harleen simply replied.

"The pleasures all mine ma'am." Steve smiled and made is way to Harleen's side. They walked over to the elevator and Steve pushed the button. Harleen looked at Steve and smiled and he returned her smiled. They walked into the elevator and stood there in silence. However Harleen noticed it wasn't awkward silence but more comfortable and peaceful. When they arrived they walked towards her room and she unlocked the door and turned back around to Steve. She thanked him for escorting her and kissed him on the cheek before she walked in and closed the door making her way to her bedroom for sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 - Morning

_Authors Notes:_

_Morning everyone, hope you all had a good weekend._

_Just going to add a new chapter to the story._

_Please feel free to leave a review._

_Also, I don't own anything related to Marvel and DC. _

_Chapter 6: Morning_

The alarm went off and Harleen practically jumped out of bed. She wasn't aware she had set her alarm. She picked up her phone and saw she had a text and it said, 'I set your alarm for you. By the way it's Tony in case you're wondering.' Harleen groaned and got up. It was nine o'clock and she had an hour before her first class. She walked over to her wardrobe and found a pair of skinny jeans and shirt that was sort of low cut. _I really need to go clothes shopping. _Harleen thought to herself. She dragged herself to the bathroom and ran the cold water; she stripped off her clothes before she heard a buzz in her pants.

She picked her pants up and took her phone out and looked at it. Another text from Tony saying, 'By the way it's laundry day, I don't expect you to have any dirty clothes but if you do there's a basket in your bathroom. Put them in there and a maid will take them and wash them and return them.' Harleen groaned again and replied back, 'k.' She snickered to herself and thought he won't be able to reply back to that. She put her phone on the basin and walked over to the shower and jumped in. The water was icy cold but she didn't mind. She had lived with the Joker for many of years. He never had hot water not even during winter. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and started washing herself and her hair. She watched some of the black hair dye wash out and sighed.

"I have to dye my hair again soon." She said to herself. She continued washing herself and when she finished she got out and grabbed the towel and dried herself. Harleen dressed and decided it was time to make her way down to the rec room. Once she arrived there she spotted Steve, Tony and Natasha.

"There's cereal in the cupboard or you can have some pancakes I cooked." Natasha said smiling. Harleen thanked her and grabbed a plate and a cup before making her way to the seat she was sitting in last night. Natasha was sitting across from her.

"I have this theory, Natasha." Tony said making his way over from the TV.

"Yeah and what is that?" Natasha asked warily.

"You seem to only make pancakes when you're happy and you're only happy when good things happen. So I'm thinking every time you make pancakes, you get laid." Tony replied smugly. Steve started choking and Harleen gently patted him on the back. Tony stared at Natasha and Natasha stared at Tony. But there were no signs that Natasha was going to break and admit she was sleeping with someone. Tony sighed breaking the staring contest and then went and grabbed a plate.

"So where are the others?" Harleen asked.

"Well Loki and Thor had some things to do on Asgard today. Clint was the first one up and he's probably in the shooting range and Banner is already in his lab." Natasha replied before eating a pancake.

"Oh shit." Tony exclaimed. "I just remembered that I promised I'd help Banner out this morning. I organised this beforehand. Steve do you think you'll be able to handle teaching her some things?"

"You want me to teach her things about our Earth? I barely know much about the modern times myself." Steve said to Tony. Tony rolled his eyes and said

"So teach her about your era, Grandpa Rogers. I can't back out. I promised Banner last week." Tony grabbed his plate with pancakes on it and started walking towards the elevator.

"I promise I'll be there next week though." He said before he disappeared into the elevator. Natasha got up took her plate and placed it in the dishwasher. She looked at Rogers and said

"You're in charge of turning that on Rogers. I'm going to the gym." She walked out of the room and head towards the stairs. Rogers and Harleen were left sitting together eating their breakfast. Much like the elevator they sat in silence. However the silence wasn't comfortable but more awkward. Harleen could tell he wanted to ask her something, but he was hesitating.

"Did you want to ask me something, Rogers?" Harleen said quietly.

"How did you know?" Steve replied amazed.

"Well I do know psychiatric and I can read people's faces and body language. So what's on your mind?"

"Well I know we should be teaching you some things. But I was wondering if you'd be willing to let me teach you how to play pool. I'm not really good with this whole teaching how are Earth is different thing. I'm still getting used to it myself."

"Sure that sounds great." Harleen finished eating so did the Captain. He took his and her plate and placed it in the dishwasher. He looked at it for a bit and pressed some buttons. He waited until it started making a noise. He turned around smiling and led Harleen over to the pool table.


	8. Chapter 7 - Change of Plans

_Authors Notes: _

_Thanks to roseangel21 for the favourite and for following this story._

_You're awesome!_

_Chapter 7: Change of Plans_

Steve started setting the pool table up. Harleen grabbed a pool cue and the blue chalk and started chalking the tip up. She didn't really know what she was doing but she thought it looked right. It certainly felt right. When Steve finished setting the table up he walked over towards Harleen and said,

"Instead of you playing against me, we're going to practice hitting the balls in." Harleen nodded and waited for her next instructions. Steve explained how to hold the cue and what might be more comfortable for her. She leaned over the pool table and was getting ready to break. When she went to hit the white ball, the cue slipped and barely made the white ball move. She giggled and then quickly stopped. She realised she sounded like Harley and she definitely didn't want Steve to hear that.

She turned around looked at Steve who was smiling and chuckled a bit. He walked up behind her and said,

"Beginners mistake, its ok you'll get better. Here let me help you." He leaned against Harleen's back with one arm one side of her body and the other on the other side. His left hand held her left hand firmly and he wrapped his right hand on hers. They aimed at the white ball and hit it. They used to much force and it made the white ball flick off the pool table on the ground. Harleen felt Steve's head near hers and could hear him chuckle lightly. Harleen turned around so she was between both of his arms. She looked up at him and smiled. Steve was a head and a half taller than her.

They smiled and stared intently at each other. Harleen could feel herself slight going on tip toes and her mouth pout a bit. She could see Steve staring at her intently, like he was trying to memorise her face. And just as Harleen thought she was going to kiss Steve.

"Greetings Rogers." Thor's loud voice boomed. Steve's head snapped up and turned around to see Thor and Loki.

"Oh and hello Lady Harleen, I didn't see you behind the Captain." Thor exclaimed. Harleen couldn't help but blush deeply and return Thor's hello. Loki stood grinning extremely wide, staring at Harleen and back at Rogers. Harleen knew Loki had figured out what they interrupted. However Thor didn't seem to notice at all.

"So Rogers and Dr. Quinzel, what are you guys up to?" Loki asked with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"I was teaching Ms Quinzel, how to play pool." Steve replied innocently. Loki smiled and muttered something, to quiet for anyone to hear and walked over to the bookshelf. Thor was already going through the fridge.

"I thought you guys had business on Asgard to attend to?" Rogers asked walking over to the white ball landed.

"It's been attended to so, we thought we'd come back early. However Thor's leaving again, later this evening." Loki replied already reading a book. Harleen stood awkwardly at the pool table not thinking of what would have happened if Thor and Loki hadn't interrupted. How was she going to face Steve after this? Loki looked up and asked,

"Do you enjoy reading, Doctor?"

"Yeah a little. Mainly my psychiatric books though." Loki nodded and looked over at Steve who was still a little red in the cheeks. Loki sniggered and went back to reading his book. Steve walked over to Harleen and smiled sheepishly at her before putting the ball back on the line. He stood to the side offering advice on where to hit and how hard to hit it. Harleen managed to sink about five balls before everyone returned for lunch. During the time Harleen was playing pool. Loki would look up and stare at her and Steve, seeing if he could confirm his thoughts about them two. Sometimes he'd chuckle and sometimes he'd grin, but he definitely knew something was up.

Natasha and Clint walked into the rec room. Thor, Harleen and Steve sat watching TV and Loki sat in his spot reading a book. Natasha grabbed some fruit and made her way over to Loki. Clint lingered in the kitchen quite a while. He had a small note pad, pen and seemed to make notes. He kept looking up and quickly peering at everyone before he went back to studying the fridge and cupboards. He then made a sandwich and left the room, back to the elevator. Shortly after Clint left, Banner entered the room. Loki looked up and seemed amused, he cleared his throat rather loudly and said,

"Okay guys, let's place our bets. What do you think Clint's going to order tonight?" Thor turned towards Loki smiled and looked amused.

"Chinese." Natasha said confidently.

"Thai." Thor said.

"Chinese." Banner said quietly.

"Chinese." Steve said quickly and turned back towards the TV.

"I reckon Thai." Loki said, "What you think Dr. Quinzel." Loki asked

Harleen thought back to Clint's body language. He seemed in a bit of rush, he was looking in the fridge and cupboards writing things down and looked quiet smug before he left.

"I reckon he's cooking dinner." Harleen said. Everyone looked at her and laughed, except Steve he smiled and stared at her.

"Are you sure Dr. Quinzel? Loki asked almost laughing.

"Yep I'm sure." Loki just shrugged and looked to make a mental note of everyone's bets.


	9. Chapter 8 - Surprise

_Chapter 8: Surprises_

After lunch everyone seemed to clear out. Thor left back to Asgard and said he'd be back tomorrow. Loki and Natasha left together, discreetly of course. Banner went back to his lab and Steve said he wanted to go to the gym. Harleen was left alone in the rec room and she was bored. She stared at the bar and realised it had been a long time since she's had a drink.

She walked over to the bar and picked up the bottle of whisky she had seen Stark drink. She grabbed three glasses and walked to the elevator and walked in. The elevator doors opened to reveal a hall way but in front of her was a room with glass windows. Inside the room she spotted Banner and Stark. She knocked on the door and entered the room. Banner and Stark turned their attention to her.

"No girls are allowed. You have to leave." Stark said jokingly.

"I bring a peace offering." Harleen replied showing him the whisky she bought. As soon as Stark saw it, his eyes lit up and he was smiling. Banner rolled his eyes back at him and turned back to the thing they were working on.

"Fine you can stay. But you're pouring the drinks."

"Deal." Harleen placed the glasses on empty table and asked if Banner wanted any. He refused and went back to his work. Harleen poured a drink for Stark and herself, and then handed a glass to Tony. She took a sip and let the burning sensation go down her throat and warm her insides. She barely drank alcohol before, only when The Joker wanted to celebrate a successful heist and that was rarely ever.

She listened to Tony and Bruce intently. They were talking about things she didn't quite understand, but she found it fascinating to listen to. Tony and Bruce hovered over some blue prints and discussed changes or improvements.

"So how did you first lesson go this morning with the Capiscle?" Tony asked snickering without taking his eyes off of the blue prints.

"It went great." Harleen lied, sounding way too excited about it. Tony looked up and frowned at her,

"He didn't teach you anything did he?"

"Not entirely true. He did teach me something, but not what you probably had planned."

"And what did he teach you then? How to survive being frozen for seventy years?" Tony chuckled at that thought but stopped abruptly when he saw Harleen scowling at him.

"Actually, he taught me how to play pool." Harleen replied agitated. She looked at her glass and sculled the remaining of the whisky. Before pouring another and sculling it as well. She had sculled three more since her first and she could feel her throat burning and it felt like her insides where on fire. Harleen felt light headed and a bit dizzy, she could almost feel the whisky threatening to come back up. She hoped the alcohol would take the image away of her almost kissing Steve.

Tony and Banner had watched her intently as she sculled four small glasses of whisky. They both stared at her waiting for her to pass out or vomit. However she just stood there hand on the glass and staring at it. She was reaching for the bottle of whisky before Tony quickly grabbed it and said,

"This is expensive stuff. Not something you should be binge drinking on." Harleen grunted and was about to fight him for the bottle, however Tony hid it behind is back with one hand and his other hand steadying her.

"Do you need some help getting to your room, Dr. Quinzel?" Banner asked innocently. Harleen just looked at him shook her head and smiled, before stumbling towards the exit and elevator. Tony and Banner looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. Banner was about to get up and make sure she would make it to the elevator safely before, Tony stopped him and said,

"She should be fine. She's not that drunk, probably just tipsy and anyway we have this to finish. We've already had enough distractions for today." Banner just nodded and sat back down so Tony and him could finish their project.

Harleen somehow made it to the rec room safely. When she stumbled off the elevator and cautiously walked into the rec room. She wanted to try and appear as sober as possible. However there wasn't anyone that she could see immediately. She let out a sigh of relief until she heard someone say,

"Damn it. I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here for a while yet. Well not until I finished anyway." Harleen looked to find the person that said that and she saw Clint staring at her. He looked embarrassed and shocked. Harleen rolled her eyes and then opened her mouth to slur out,

"What are you doing?" Clint looked at her confused and walked a little closer to Harleen and took a big whiff. He sighed and said

"You've been drinking? Tony's stuff I assume. That stuff really takes its toll. However at least it's decent alcohol." Clint walked back over to the stove. It was Harleen's turn to take in a big whiff. He was definitely cooking something.

"You still didn't answer my question. I asked you what you were doing." Harleen said sounding more sober.

"I wanted to try and surprise the guys and also as well as stuff up there little bets they have on Stark and me." Clint smiled as he turned to talk to Harleen.

"So you're cooking dinner then?"

"Yeah, no one would expect me to cook so; this will surely stuff their bets up."

"Well I betted on you cooking dinner. So looks like I'm going to win." Harleen replied excited and extremely happy.

"Wait, how did you know I was going to cook?"

"Well, at lunch you looked excited as well as impatient. I notice you making a list while you were looking in the fridge and cupboards and you also rushed out with a big grin on your face. So I could only assume what you were going to do. Do remember Barton that I'm a Doctor in Psychiatric." Harleen replied, with pride in her voice. Clint stared at her surprised and smiled he turned back and continued cooking.

"You don't happen to know how to cook pasta do you?" Clint asked. Harleen smiled and came up with an excellent idea.

"How about I help you cook. We don't tell anyone and when I win, I split my winnings with you?" Clint smiled and nodded furiously to that idea. For the rest of the afternoon, Harleen helped Clint cook dinner. Surprisingly no one came in during the two hours they were cooking. Once they had finished, Harleen left Clint to serve it out and set the table. She felt a little sober after helping Clint cook. But she could smell the alcohol on her and it wasn't an appealing scent on her.

She made her way back to her room where she noticed her clothes from this morning where neatly folded and left on her couch. She walked in her room and picked clean clothes for dinner. A pair of jeans and a black and white striped shirt with sleeves that came to her elbow, it was nice and casual and she didn't want to think about her clothes that much. Perhaps she could convince the Black Widow to go clothes shopping with her tomorrow.

She finished having a shower and decided to make her way back to the rec room, in time for dinner. She felt immensely more sober from the shower but her head was still dizzy and she knew she was going to be slower to pick up on stuff. She entered the rec room. Clint had just finished setting the plates pasta on the table when he looked up and saw Harleen. He smiled and then said,

"I don't know if we should drink wine or I should let the others drink what they want." Harleen smiled at him and made her way to the bar. She looked through the scarce number of wine bottles that Tony kept. When she finally came across the perfect wine, it was a Chateau Le Pin Pomerol 1999. Harleen knew it was pretty expensive but she didn't care. Tony had billions of dollars and could buy more.

She walked over to Clint and offered him the bottle. He looked at warily and then placed it in the bucket of ice in the middle of the table. Harleen found wine glasses and set them next to the plates. No one had joined yet but Clint and Harleen expected them any minute. Harleen walked over to the lounge chair and pulled a random book from the shelf. She started reading the first page when they heard the elevator ding and a bunch of voices.

The voices turned into whispers then silence once they entered the room. Harleen looked up from her book and grinned,

"I was wondering, when you guys would get here. Pay up everybody." Harleen spoke sweetly but you could tell she felt victorious. Loki glared at her and returned her smug grin with his cheeky smile. He walked over to Harleen, whom had her hand out waiting for everyone to give her their money. Everyone gave her fifty dollars except Tony, Clint and Thor. She had to ask Thor tomorrow for it.

Everyone sat at their places and all looked at Clint. He looked smug and victorious as well. Tony grabbed the bottle of wine from the middle and stared at it like he was studying it.

"Hey, this is my Chateau Le Pin Pomerol 1999. This cost me like nine hundred dollars." Tony said looking at Clint.

"It's not his fault. I chose it. It's not like you planned to drink it any time soon. It was covered in dust." Harleen relied. Tony took his eyes of Clint and gazed at Harleen instead.

"I was saving it for a special occasion." Tony mumbled.

"I think this is special enough." Natasha said.

"So what's the occasion you've chose to waste my good wine on?" Tony asked, Harleen.

"To friends." Loki said while raising his glass. Everyone raised their glasses, even Tony did eventually.

"May our friendships last for many eternities." They heard Thor's voice boom at the door way. Every turned to stare at him and he smiled back at everyone. He made his way towards the table and before he sat down, Harleen said with a grin on her face,

"You owe me fifty bucks."


	10. Chapter 9 - Accidental First Kiss

_Authors Notes:_

_I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be uploading at all next week_

_as I'll be away and won't have access to a computer._

_Uploading will resume on the 27th of January which is a Tuesday._

_I know it should actually resume on the 26th, however that is public holiday where I live,_

_and since I upload mostly from work, I won't be at work on that day._

_I've almost completed this story and it will be roughly 45 chapters long._

_I might reduce to uploading only twice a week, so I can start uploading my The Walking Dead fan fiction._

_Chapter 9: Accidental First Kiss_

After everyone finished eating, they all placed their dishes in the dishwasher. They decided to finish the bottle of wine, but everyone didn't want to stop drinking. So Tony brought out his alcohol and they started a small party. They moved over to the bar and played either pool or foosball. Tony had put music on every one seem to be enjoying themselves. Everyone seemed to be getting intoxicated, except Steve who couldn't because of what happened to him.

Natasha was the first to finally go to bed, shortly after Loki followed her. Harleen watched as Natasha and Loki tried not to make it obvious but Harleen could always catch on quickly. She wondered how no one else had notice yet. Bruce and Tony were in a heated conversation about science at the bar; Thor and Clint were attempting to play pool. Harleen looked around and found Steve sitting on the couch doing nothing.

Harleen made her way towards Steve trying not to appear to drunk. She sat near Steve but decided to scoot closer towards him, until she was merely five inches apart. Harleen looked at Steve and could see him staring at the TV with a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter Steve?" Harleen asked quietly.

"I'd rather not trouble you with my burdens ma'am." Steve replied staring down at her.

"Please I insist on listening to them."

"Ok. I guess I just feel left out when everyone drinks. I can drink but I can never feel the drunken side effects. I won't be able to feel that relaxing feeling. It doesn't usually bother me ma'am but when every ones having a good time drinking, I'm just left sitting there drinking but never getting drunk."

"You shouldn't worry about getting drunk. You're Captain America, the bravest, strongest hero and might I say handsomest hero. You're the rock that keeps The Avengers together. Even in our drunken states you still manage to keep us together. You might not like being a leader but you sure damn do a good job at it. Everyone looks to you for leadership and advice, because they respect you. Even Tony does, in his weird way. Cap you're the best guy on the team. I've only known you for a little while but you've already done a good thing for me, teaching me how to play pool and making me feel like I'm a part of the team." Harleen rambled on, hoping that some praise would stop the Captain from being down.

When she finally stopped she looked at the Captain, who was looking down at her and smiling.

"Thank you for your kind words, Ms Quinzel. You surely know how to make a guy blush." Steve replied blushing like a school girl. And without thinking or anything, Harleen lifted her head up and went to kiss him on the cheek but got his lips instead. Once Harleen realised what she just did she opened her eyes and stood up quickly. She looked down at Steve who was staring at her with a surprise look on his face. She quickly looked up at the other guys but noticed they were still distracted,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Harleen replied quietly and quickly before sprinting towards the elevator. Once she was inside her room, she slid down the back of the door and put her face into her hands, _how stupid, how stupid. He's probably never going to talk to me ever again. _Harleen thought to herself. She shouldn't have drunk; she wouldn't have done that if she wasn't drunk. Harleen managed to make it to her bed stripping her clothes off and crawling into the warm sheets. That night she knew she'd have a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 10 - Morning Consequences

_Chapter 10: Morning Consequences_

Harleen didn't hear her alarm go off. However she did hear someone barge into her room. She groaned and mumbled. She definitely didn't want to get up. Her head was pounding and her throat was dry. She had only just remembered what she did last night. She was sure she turned a bright red.

There was knock on her bedroom door. Harleen ignored it, _perhaps it will go away._ She thought. However she heard the door open and a loud voice say,

"Come on get up Doctor. I don't want to miss out on our training session." Natasha spoke. Harleen groaned and hid under her blankets. _I don't want to get up, I don't want to face him and I don't want to do anything today._ Harleen was thinking before she felt a hand reach under the blanket and pull it off. Harleen lay in her underwear, however she didn't bother covering up because it was only Natasha and she really didn't care if Natasha saw her like this.

Harleen managed to drag her body out of bed with Natasha watching from the door. Harleen was still in her underwear when,

"Excuse me Lady Harle…I'm so sorry I didn't mean too." Thor came through and saw Harleen in her underwear and that's when Harleen reached for a loose sheet and covered herself.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I just saw your room door was open and I was checking that you were ok. Now that I see you're fine, I'll leave; my deepest apologies Lady Harleen." Thor said before leaving the room. Natasha rolled her eyes and turned back to Harleen staring at her,

"Don't worry; he's walked in on Loki and me. He won't tell." Harleen let out her breath and started to move towards the walk in wardrobe to find some decent training clothes. She then turned towards Natasha and said,

"What clothes should I wear for training?"

"I suggest wearing your outfit that you usually fight in. We will be able determine your moves properly because you will be comfortable." Harleen nodded and walked towards her black and red suit. She had two costumes she'd could chose to wear. There was her one piece skin tight costume that was black on one side and red on the other. Or her two pieces made from mostly leather, it was black, red, and white. The top was a steam punk corset style that was red and black, with long tight black and red pants. As well as her black boots which she uses for both.

Harleen decided to ask Natasha which one to pick; Natasha told her she should wear her one piece, because her suit is similar. Harleen had a quick shower and Natasha said she wanted to hang around and wait for her. Once Harleen got out she put her suit on however she didn't want the others to look at her. So she put on a pair of long sweat pants and along sleeve black hoodie. She tied her black hair in two pig tails and stared at herself in the mirror. At least I don't need to wear the make-up any more.

Harleen and Natasha were making their way to the elevator and waited for it. When the doors opened, Tony appeared. He smiled and said,

"Ah the two girls I was looking for."

"What do you want Stark?" Natasha asked grouchy.

"I was telling you guys to hurry up and come down for breakfast, before Thor eats it all. Steve made French toast."

"Steve made breakfast?" Natasha asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's in a really chirpy mood. It's kind of scary." Tony said while shuddering. Harleen turned bright red at the mention of Steve. Natasha and Harleen walked into the rec room and sure thing Steve was at the stove cooking. Natasha hurried in and grabbed a plate and piled pieces of French toast on it. Harleen decided she wasn't that hungry and took an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table.

"I'm not that hungry. So I'll meet you down in the gym." Harleen said to Natasha before making her way towards the elevator. Natasha just nodded and noticed Steve turn around abruptly and watch Harleen walk out of the rec room he looked slightly disappointed.


	12. Chapter 11 - First Training Session

_Morning/Night everyone_

_I'm back and ready to start uploading again._

_I apologise to anyone that has been waiting on a new chapter._

_I'd also like to thank Emmy Rain for the lovely review, favourite and follow._

_Anyway's enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a review._

_Chapter 11: First Training Session_

Harleen stepped into the gym and it looked very old fashion. She noticed a boxing ring in the far left corner as well as all the normal gym equipment. However she noticed a big area with a gymnastics floor as well as rings, vaults, bars and beams. Harleen was impressed and also excited. She hadn't done gymnastics for a while and she was eager to do it.

She walked over to the rings, stripping off her sweat pants and her hoodie. The rings were always her favourite, as well as the floor. She powdered her hands up and grabbed the rings. She slowly started to lift herself up, keeping her body straight and her toes pointed. However lifting her body up was harder then she expected and her hands slipped which caused her to land hard on her bottom.

Harleen grunted and realised she'd have to starting lifting weights again just to get used to lifting heavy things before trying it again. Instead she made her way over to the gymnastics floor. She started in a corner and powdered her hands again. Taking deep breaths in and slowly letting it out, she started running slowly picking up the pace. However just as she was about to put her hands to the floor to do a flip, her legs didn't corporate and she ended up with tripping. Her hands slid across the mat trying to stop her from sliding. Once she finally stopped she looked at her hands and they were severely mat burnt.

"That looked extremely painful." Natasha said with her eyebrow raised.

"I thought I could just get back into it, but I guess I'll have to work at it." Harleen replied with a shrug and managed to lift herself off the mat without putting too much pressure on her hands. Harleen's hands stung and burnt like a hell and she really needed to treat them.

She got up and started making her way over to Natasha, Clint showed up behind Natasha holding a first aid kit. Harleen grabbed the kit from Clint thanking him.

"Is there a bathroom in the here?" Harleen asked.

"There used to be but I think Tony had it removed to fit the gymnastic stuff in. So you'll have to go to your room." Clint replied before making his way over to a punching bag.

"I'll be back. I just need to treat my hands and we can train." Harleen told Natasha.

"You won't be able to do any of the training I've organised for you today. Not with your hands like that. So just take the day off and we'll start on Monday, that way your hands should be feeling and looking good by Monday. Just don't do anything else" Natasha replied sounding a little annoyed.

"Thanks Natasha and sorry about stuffing your plans up for today. By the way, can I ask you for a favour?"

"Depends on the favour?"

"Well I don't have much clothes and well I don't know any good clothes shops. So I was wondering if you could help me go shopping for clothes. I know it's probably not your thing shopping for clothes and all. But I promise I'm not like all the others girls, I just need to get some."

"Sure. I'll train and then at twelve, instead of having lunch here we will go to lunch and then go shopping? How does that sound?" Natasha asked Harleen sounding a little excited.

"That's sounds great. I'll meet you in the lobby at twelve then?"

"Sure thing." Natasha said before making her way over to a treadmill. Harleen was happy and a little excited that the Black Widow accepted her offer to go shopping. Harleen decided she was hungry considering she skipped breakfast, so she decided to take the first aid kit up to the rec room where she could use the sink.

When she entered the rec room she saw Steve stacking the dishwasher. Harleen was ready to quietly back out but it was too late, Steve had seen her and the first aid kit. His eye brows frowned a little when he noticed the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Steve asked innocently.

"I tripped and my hand skidded across the gymnastics mat. Now I have mat burn." Harleen replied truthfully. She tried not to look at his lips but she couldn't help it. They looked light pink and full. She bit her bottom lip hoping he hadn't noticed. She made her way over to the sink, when Steve stepped in front and said,

"Let me tend to your hands please, Ms Quinzel?" Steve asked but it was more insisted. Harleen's head was in the clouds and slowly she just nodded her head before she realised what she agreed to. She didn't want to refuse him and make him think something was wrong. _Maybe he forgot what you did_. Harleen thought in her head but it was more of a hope.

Steve grabbed Harleen's wrist delicately and led her to the sink. He turned the cold water on and stuck her hands underneath. He grabbed the first aid kit and took out the essentials he'd need to treat her hands. Steve had noticed that Harleen was really quiet; she was probably embarrassed about what happened last night.

Steve had no idea what he was doing the other day when he was teaching her how to play pool. It was so unlike him, he would never kiss a girl without asking her permission or without taking her out on a date. So why had he lent down to her and readied himself to kiss her. There was something about Ms Quinzel that made him feel different. Every time he was around Dr. Harleen he felt different, like he didn't need to act like his modest self. He didn't feel the need to run everything through his head or over analyse things with her. He felt like he could just go with the flow and not have to think about everything except for what would happen next. It was nice to feel different.

Last night he felt immensely stupid. Ms Quinzel _or should he call her Harleen_, had complimented him highly and even kissed him. He never responded to her kiss though, he just stared at her dumbstruck. He hadn't kissed anyone except Peggy; he didn't really know how to react. Half of him wanted to go with it but the other half wanted to be gentleman and stop her because she was intoxicated and probably had no idea what she was doing.

After Harleen thought she'd run her hands under the water long enough she turned the tap off and looked to Steve. He seemed lost in thought, so she lightly tapped his shoulder. He quickly shook his head looked at Harleen and smiled. Steve grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned both of her hands with anti-bacterial soap. He then disinfected the burns and applied anti-bacterial cream to it before bandaging them both up.

Steve looked at his handy work and let go of her wrist. He placed all the items he used back into the first aid box and placed it on top of the fridge. He looked back to Dr. Quinzel who was looking sheepishly at him and biting her lower lip. He had no idea why he found that really attractive, _shit, cut it out Steve._ He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry about last night Steve. I was really intoxicated (_not really_) and I didn't really know what I was doing. I really don't want to ruin our friendship." Harleen blurted out before she could stop herself. She stared at the floor while she waited for his reply.

"You have nothing to apologise for ma'am. I'm just glad I didn't take advantage of you while you were in such a state (_are you sure you're glad Steve? SHUT UP_). I'm sorry about my reaction which was basically nothing. I haven't kissed or been kissed by many so I was quite shock. I assure you ma'am that no harm has come to our friendship, Ms Quinzel." Steve replied cautiously.

"So friends?" Harleen asked innocently, holding out her hand waiting for Steve's hand to grab hold and shake it.

"Yes, ma'am." Steve replied taking hold of Harleen's hand delicately and shaking it gently. Harleen looked at her phone and realised it was fifteen minutes passed eleven.

"I have to go and get ready for lunch with Natasha. So I'll see you later? Oh and Steve you can just call me Harleen." She said as she walked away looking over her shoulder and smiling at him.

She stepped into the elevator and made her way to her room. She needed to go for a shower but her hands had just been bandaged up._I'll have one when I get back_, Harleen thought to herself. She took off her costume and chucked it on the couch. She put on simple jeans and a black t-shirt. After she finished getting dressed and fixed her hair up and put on a little bit of make-up, it was only eleven thirty.

She made her way back to the rec room to kill half an hour. Steve was no longer down there and she let out a sigh of relief. She was glad she got the kiss sorted out but she knew it was still going to be rather awkward between them. She sat on couch and turned on the TV. She didn't really concentrate on TV though but replayed the time they almost kissed each other and the time when she kissed him.


	13. Chapter 12 - 3 months

_Authors Notes:_

_Hello everyone, this chapter is quite lengthy._

_Please enjoy and let me know if it was too long._

_Feel free to leave a review._

_Chapter 12: 3 months_

Harleen had been living with The Avengers for three months. She still had her daily schedule that Director Fury insisted upon her following. However her class time with Tony and Steve only lasted a month. There wasn't much for her to learn that she didn't already know and she was grateful that she had another free day for herself.

Her skills through the training sessions improve immensely. Most of the time she'd train with Natasha however sometimes Clint and even Steve would join them. Harleen had grown a close bond with Natasha. They were similar in many ways as well as different. Harleen felt like she could tell Natasha anything.

Harleen was finding it difficult working on her psychiatric skills. Even though she improved since she first arrived, the lessons still left her with blinding migraines and terrible flash backs. When Loki would get in patient or tired, Banner would take over. Harleen was so surprised to see that Banner had great patience when it came to this sort of stuff.

Natasha insisted they go to dinner tonight, just the two of them. So after lunch and little bit of personal training, Harleen decided to go to her room and get ready for her dinner with Natasha. It was Saturday night and she wondered how Tony would react to them going out without them.

Harleen had a shower and put on a black dress that stopped at her knees. She put on her black stockings and black heels. She had straightened her hair and then curled the ends. She loved her hair, it was long and it stopped at her waist when it was down. She put on basic make-up and looked at her phone. It was six o'clock and Natasha made reservations for six thirty. She decided it was time to go meet her in the lobby.

Harleen left her room and locked it. She made her way down to the lobby. When the elevator door opened she was greeted by a huge,

"SURPRISE." Harleen looked up and was definitely surprised. All of the Avengers where in the lobby dressed nicely. Harleen walked over to them and asked,

"What's this all about? I definitely know it's not my birthday."

"Director Fury says you're skills have improved so much that you can go on missions with us now. You're basically an official Avenger now." Tony exclaimed. Harleen blushed and smiled at everyone.

"Thanks you guys." Harleen couldn't help but feel that she finally felt accepted.

"So we have a dinner reservation at six and we can go for drinks after." Natasha said. They all made their way towards the exit. Outside two of Tony's town cars awaited them. Natasha got in one car with, Loki, Thor and Banner. Harleen got in the other car with Tony, Steve and Clint.

Harleen sat in the middle of Steve and Tony, while Clint sat in the passenger seat. Harleen made small talk with Tony and Steve. Tony pulled out his phone and called Natasha that they'd meet them at the restaurant. He had to go to his mansion and pick something up. Their car made a detour towards Tony's mansion.

Tony got out of the car and asked Clint to assist him with something. Clint grunted in response and got out of the car and followed Tony into the mansion, leaving Steve and Harleen alone with the driver. The driver eventually got out to have cigarette. Steve cleared his voice and said,

"I got you something." Steve blushed as he handed a dark long box to her.

"You really didn't have to. It's not my birthday or anything." Harleen replied taking the box cautiously.

"I know I just wanted to get you something to welcome you to the team." Harleen looked at him and smiled before removing the lid from box. When she saw what was in it she couldn't help but gasped and grin widely at Steve.

"I know it's not big or anything but I saw photos of you from your previous self and all that make-up just didn't suit you. So I thought if you wanted to conceal your identity then I'd get you a mask." Steve explained blushing, while his hand rubbed the back of his head.

Harleen lifted up a simple black mask that went around her eyes. She immediately fell in love with it, because now she wouldn't have to chalk her face up with make-up to conceal her identity. She felt the mask and it was slim, shiny and smooth. It felt like glass but was light. She had never felt or seen anything like it.

"I had Tony work on it. It's like my shield, so it's basically indestructible." Steve said. Harleen took her eyes off of it and she could feel herself almost in tears. Steve looked scared and worried.

"If you don't like it, I can take it back." Steve quickly said. Harleen shook her head and replied back,

"No I love it. It's just; no one's ever gotten me something so nice before. I really thank you from the bottom of my heart." Before Steve could say another word he was surprised when Harleen leant over and kissed his cheek, delicately. She looked back at her mask and Steve and wiped her eyes. She carefully placed the mask back in the box and put the box into her hand bag.

The driver got back in and didn't say anything. Shortly after Clint and Tony returned and quickly got into the car and told the driver to go. They shortly arrived at the restaurant and the rest of the team was already at the table. The table was basically like their table back at the Avengers tower.

Everyone sat at their seats they usually sat at back at the tower. Tony looked smug and quickly stood up raising his glass saying,

"To our newest member, I hope you enjoy being with us, as much as we enjoy having you around." Just as Tony finished he looked over to a bunch of chefs coming their way rolling what looked to be a huge cake shaped into Harleen.

Harleen blushed and thanked all of the Avengers. She never felt so content before and she thought she could explode with excitement and happiness. As much as she loved the cake, nothing was going to beat the mask Steve got her. It was and always will be her favourite present ever.

Because the cake was so big, the whole restaurant and the workers were given some. After they finished dinner they made their way to a club that Tony picked out. Everyone tried to argue with Tony that they were too old for clubs but Tony insisted. He had rented out a whole club and the only people inside was bar tenders and a few shield agents.

They drank and danced and drank more. However Harleen refused to drink. She wanted to be the sober person that talked to Steve. Steve liked that she was staying sober for him but insisted that she didn't ruin her night for him. However Harleen stood her ground and watch everyone else get wasted while she and Steve laughed at them.

Thor was extra loud and annoying when he was drunk, Natasha was louder but seemed the same, Tony was a more sarcastic then he already was, Loki seemed the same except he was hanging around Natasha a lot which made it a lot more obvious something was going on between them. Banner was quiet as usual but he wasn't shying away from dancing and singing. Clint was hammered and was trying to impress Natasha and Tony. Harleen couldn't help herself from laughing at how they stumbled all over each other while dancing and singing.

"There's something going on between Loki and Natasha isn't there?" Steve asked looking at Harleen innocently. As much as Harleen didn't want to betray Natasha's trust, how could she refuse that puppy dog look Steve was giving her?

"I told her I wouldn't tell anyone but since you basically guessed and I can't deny you because of that look you're giving me, and then yes you guessed right. Something is going on between them two. But you can't say anything. Promise?" Steve wasn't surprised or anything he smiled at her and just shook his head.

"I think I always knew something was going on. They always sit together; they always seem to leave at the same time. Tonight it just confirmed my suspicion. They haven't been able to keep away from each other." Harleen looked at him and smiled. _God he's so handsome. How's that even possible to be that good looking._ Harleen thought to herself.

Over the three months, Harleen and Steve had gotten closer. They always looked out for one another. Harleen loved being around Steve. He was the exact opposite to The Joker. Harleen felt like she deserves someone like the Captain. He was someone she needed. After all the abuse she had to endure with The Joker.

Steve got up and grabbed a beer and asked if she wanted anything. She asked for a coke and remained seated. Natasha came up to her said,

"You should go for it. I see the way Rogers looks at you. Just kiss him."

"He doesn't look at me anyway. We're just friends."

"Harleen, if you're expecting Rogers to make the first move than you're going to be waiting a long time. Rogers comes from an era where men had to ask a girl on date before he could really get intimate with them. Rogers is a proper gentleman." Natasha walked away after saying her piece.

Rogers came back and gave her a coke. He sat down and took a drink from his beer and said,

"So what did Tash want? I saw her come over here but she left when I came back."

"She was trying to coax me to join her dancing. But I refused. I'm nowhere near as drunk to dance how they are." Harleen lied. Steve chuckled and took another drink from his beer.

Natasha grabbed Clint, Loki and Tony away from the dance floor, so she could devise a plan with them. Natasha admitted she was a little drunk but what she had in mind needed to be done. She dragged the three boys over to a table, leaving Thor and Banner on the dance floor.

"Ok guys, we've all noticed the way Steve looks at Harleen and vice versa." Natasha said before getting cut off by the boys.

"I haven't noticed." Clint replied sheepishly.

"I've sort of did." Tony said looking uncomfortable.

"I've definitely noticed." Loki replied looking smug. Loki was happy that he wasn't the only one who had notice something between the Captain and the Jester.

"Ok whatever. Anyway's we need to devise a plan to make them kiss. Just so they can see that they both have the same feelings towards each other." Natasha explained to the guys.

"I've got a plan." Clint replied smugly. He wasn't the type to play cupid but he found it amusing not too. He carefully explained the plan to the others and they all agreed eagerly.

Even though they were in a club, Clint managed to find enough chairs and tables. With the help of Tony and Tash, they set them up so there was table in the middle with all the drinks on it and there were chairs and tables going from in the table to around it.

"Hey everyone, let's play True American." Clint announced to the team. Loki and Thor look really confused at what Clint said. Natasha and Clint managed to convince Steve and Harleen to join them. Thor and Loki opted out of the drinking game and said they'd rather watch. Thor and Loki was quiet intrigued about this game.

"We take turns trying to win moves in order to navigate the tables and chairs which are your only escape from the molten lava floor. At the centre of the game is a castle made of a bottle of alcohol and many beers. As players traverse the game area, they remove beers and drink them. Once all of the beers have been removed, the first player to reach the bottle of alcohol, finish their beer, and take a swig from the bottle, wins the game. We will be playing in teams so the losing team at the end will be locked in the bathroom and forced to kiss for punishment. They won't be allowed to leave until they've taken a photo for evidence. In order to determine who's on each other's teams. We will hold up random numbers from one to five to our foreheads after counting to 3 and go from there." Clint summarised most of the game but didn't explain how it worked properly.

"We move around the game area in a clockwise direction. Who's ever turn it is always moves one space; however, the other's must "win" their moves. We have three ways to provide the other players with a way to win their move. **The Count:** All players yell "One, two, three" and then hold a number of fingers, between one and five, against their foreheads. Anyone holding a number that no one else has chosen wins. Winner/s may move one spot. **Complete a Quote:** We may slowly speak a quote from history or pop culture. Any other player that is able to jump in and complete the quote in tandem wins. Winners may move two spots. **Something in Common:** The player may yell out two people, places, or things. Any other player that can reply with what these two things have in common wins. Winners may move three spots.

Players must always have a beer in their hand and may not have more than three at any one time. Players may only take a Pawn from the Castle when they are in one of the four centre spaces." Natasha continued on from Clint.


	14. Chapter 13 - True American

_Authors Notes:_

_I didn't create True American, I borrowed the idea from the TV Show New Girl._

_I also copied the rules from a website called true american rules_

_Chapter 13: True American_

Tony, Steve, Harleen, Natasha, Clint and Banner stood around in a circle. They all looked at each other and death stared at each other.

"Okay, on the count of 3 put a number to your head with your fingers. One, two, THREE." Clint, Natasha, Tony and Banner put fives to their forehead. Steve put a one and Harleen put a three.

"I call dibs on Clint." Natasha yelled.

"I guess it's you and me big guy." Tony said to Banner.

"Steve and Harleen, since you guys drew different numbers you'll team up together." Clint explained.

They started the game and as the game progressed Natasha and Clint were in the lead. They obviously were winning because they had played the game before. Banner and Tony were coming second and Harleen and Steve were last. Clint and Natasha looked smugly at each other knowing their plan was falling into place.

Once Natasha and Clint had finished all their beers, the King was vulnerable and they just had a few more steps to go. Harleen and Steve were quickly catching up to Tony and Banner. Clint shot them a worried look and Natasha decided to pull out the secret weapon to the plan. She started quoting pop culture things, leaving Harleen and Steve confused because they were still learning about modern pop culture.

Tony of course caught on to what Natasha was doing and took advantage. He finished the quotes and answer what they had in common. Which would allow him to move along either 2 spaces or 3. Banner and Stark managed to get back in lead from Harleen and Steve. Natasha and Clint finally got to the King and took a swig each. They had won.

Clint and Natasha celebrated their win while Banner, Stark, Rogers and Quinzel left their places and congratulated them. Loki and Thor went over to join them after watching the drinking game they'd never seen before.

"Well that was a very interesting game." Loki said arching his eye at the others.

"Yes, the most peculiar game, if I must say." Thor said joining in the conversation.

"Now, if I remember correctly, the losers need to be locked into the bathroom." Clint said look rather amused at Steve and Harleen. Harleen looked at Clint and her smile dropped, she quickly looked up at Steve who was stiff and looking uncomfortable.

"Now, now come one Capiscle. Man up and kiss her. At least she's a looker." Tony said cheerfully. Harleen heard what he said and punched Tony in the arm. Tony looked at her and held his arm giving her an amused fake pout. Tony grabbed Steve by the elbow and dragged him into the bathroom. Natasha came over to Harleen and tried to do what Tony did to Steve, but Harleen ran.

Before Harleen could get far, she was quickly embraced by Thor's huge arms. Thor chuckled at her and then threw her over his shoulder. Harleen didn't bother to try and kick her way out because she knew there was no point. Thor dragged her to the bathroom where Tony waited with Steve. Steve just stood there not saying anything, he looked tense and worried. Once Thor put Harleen down gently on her feet Tony looked at both of them and said,

"You too need to kiss and take a photo, and then send it to Natasha or me and then we will let you out and we won't accept a picture of what looks like a peck. We want a proper kiss." Before Steve or Harleen could even interject, Tony and Thor rushed out and shut the door behind them. Harleen slowly turned around to face Steve who still looked tense but a little more relaxed.

"Can't you just bust the door down?" Harleen asked Steve. Steve snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked down at Harleen.

"I could, but I assume they will just put us in another room." Harleen just shrugged and then lent against a wall. Steve started pacing and would occasionally look up at Harleen but then quickly put his head down when she'd catch him staring. On the other side of the door, the rest of the team were chanting,

"Kiss, Kiss, kiss, kiss."

"Why don't we just kiss?" Harleen asked innocently.

"Because it wouldn't be an honourable thing to do ma'am. What I mean is, you've been drinking and it wouldn't be the right thing to do."

"Screw honour and what's right. Let's just do it, because the quicker we do it the quicker we can just get out." Harleen replied raising her voice a little.

"You may not believe in honour Ms Quinzel or even have honour, but I do." Steve said trying not sounding angry but realising it came out like he was. Harleen's anger bubbled, her eye brows furred and she said,

"Of course I don't believe in honour. I also believe people are motivated by self-interest rather than acting for honourable or unselfish reasons. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you won't kiss me not because it's not honourable or the right thing to do but because YOU don't want to." Her voice rising as she tried to get to the point.

Steve eyes stared at her and couldn't believe what she said. Of course the things he did weren't for him, but because he thought it was the right thing to do. Of course he wanted to kiss her for himself but he also knew that this wasn't the right way to do it. So he replied back the only way he could without seeming angry at her,

"I do want to kiss you. But what I meant by it isn't the right thing to do is, when I kiss you and I will. I don't want it to be like this, because we have to and I certainly don't want to kiss you in a bathroom." Steve said truthfully before storming away from her and barging the door down, not caring who was on the other side. However luckily the rest of the team where sitting around a table looking at their phones.

They heard the loud bang and looked up from their phones. They saw Steve storming out. Natasha quickly got up and walked into the bathroom. Harleen stood there looking confused and shocked.

"Are you ok Harleen?" Harleen looked up and saw Natasha staring at her; she could barely make out what Natasha said to her. However she knew Natasha was concerned so she smiled at Natasha and replied,

"Just peachy."


	15. Chapter 14 - Mr Charming

_Authors Notes:_

_Hope everyone had a good weekend_

_I miss a chapter upload on Friday, so I'm going_

_to upload two chapters this morning._

_Please feel free to leave a review._

_Chapter 14: Mr Charming_

It had been two weeks since the night they went out to celebrate Harleen joining The Avengers. Steve had been on a mission for two weeks in Germany, something about hydro and recovered weapons. Harleen was still doing training with Natasha and her psychiatric stuff with Loki and Banner. She tried not to think much about that night.

Harleen must have analysed what Steve said over and over again. Trying to figure out what he meant when he said he was going to kiss her. Harleen tried to figure out why he hadn't yet and what was stopping him. Was he waiting for her permission or the right moment? She couldn't help but go over and over it. It would leave her with migraines but she wouldn't give up.

Steve had been in Germany for two weeks already. He was only supposed to be there for a week but he asked Fury to let him stay another week. He didn't want to go back to the Avengers yet. He didn't want to face Harleen just yet. Steve wasn't ready to move on just yet. He still held emotional attachment for Peggy. However he knew deep down somewhere inside of him that he wanted Harleen.

Harleen sat in the rec room watching everyone from the kitchen table. She was reading a book when

"Good evening my friends." Thor's loud voice announced. Harleen looked up from her book and saw Thor, Loki and some other guy. He looked extremely handsome, with blonde hair, a moustache and goatee his muscles were big but not as big as Thor's. He wore a smug grin when he looked at everyone, when his eyes found Harleen's and he winked at her. Harleen was sure she turned bright red and quickly looked down at her book.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my good friend Fandral." Thor said looking at Natasha, Clint, Banner, Tony and Harleen. They all stood at the kitchen table staring at Fandral. Thor decided to start with Natasha,

"Fandral this is Lady Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony and Lady Harleen." Thor looked at Fandral as he took Harleen's hand and kissed him. Loki rolled his eyes and made his way over to the bookshelf as usual. Fandral sat down across from Harleen and smiled at her. Thor knew what Fandral was up to.

"So you're Lady Harleen? Thor as told me so much about you except he didn't tell me how beautiful you were," Harleen looked at him and blushed scarlet red. Harleen admitted that that line was corny but he had some sort of charm that she couldn't resist.

"Thor hasn't told me much about you." Harleen admitted.

"Well there isn't much to know about darling and besides, it's about you love." Fandral said mostly charmingly. Harleen blushed not used to this much attention from someone. Thor interrupted their stares and said,

"Fandral is here for a couple of days to help my Lady Jane out with a few things."

"Oh is that really? Well maybe in some of you spare time we could go get a coffee or have some lunch?" Harleen said to Fandral. Fandral's eyes lit up and realised she had asked him on something the Midgardians called a 'date'.

"That sounds lovely, Lady Harleen. Now if you'd excuse me, Thor and I have some business to attend to." Fandral got up bowed his head quickly and followed Thor out of the room. Harleen blushed red when she realised that she had basically just asked Fandral on a date. Natasha made her way over to Harleen and smiled at her,

"Did you just ask an Asgardian on a date?" Natasha asked smugly.

"I believe I did." Harleen replied smiling big. Natasha rolled her eyes and walked back over to Loki. Harleen went back to reading her book but couldn't concentrate on it. She kept thinking of Fandral and his charming smile and words.

Two days had passed and Fandral was still staying with The Avengers. Steve had finally returned from Germany and was seriously jet lagged. When he walked into the rec room he hadn't even notice anyone in there until he heard someone say,

"Hello, I'm Fandral, you must be the one they call The Captain." Steve spun around to see who had spoken to him. When he saw Fandral, all he could do was smile and introduce himself as well.

Steve looked at his watch and realised it was six thirty pm. He looked around and realised there was no one else in the rec room. _They must have gone to dinner already, since its Saturday,_ Steve thought to himself.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked Fandral.

"I believe they all went out for dinner."

"And you didn't go with them?"

"Oh no, I'm going on a date with Lady Harleen." Fandral replied looking smug. Steve looked at Fandral a bit stunned. He couldn't help but feel a pang bit of jealousy rise in him. Steve's thoughts were cut off when he heard the elevator ding. He looked up and his jaw went slack and fell open.

Harleen walked in the rec room and saw Fandral and Steve. She was taken aback by Steve's presence; they weren't expecting him back until tomorrow. Harleen wore a long slim black dress that showed her curves off. She wore make-up but she didn't cake her face in it, like she did when she wore her costume. She had put just the right amount on. She could see Fandral grinning and Steve's jaw hanging open.

"Oh hello Steve. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." Harleen said but sounded more like a question.

"I decided to get an earlier flight." The only thing Steve managed get out of his mouth while his eyes roamed over Harleen's body.

"You look amazing Lady Harleen." Fandral cut in.

"Shall we go my lady?" Fandral said as he looked at her holding his hand out waiting for her to grab it. Harleen smiled at Steve and gently placed her hand on Fandral's. Fandral smiled and linked their arms together and made their way to the elevator. Harleen snuck a quick look over her shoulder and looked at Steve before getting into the elevator and the door closing.

Steve stood there feeling slightly disappointed and jealous. He couldn't help but think that he shouldn't kissed her when he had the chance and he shouldn't have gone for two weeks.


	16. Chapter 15 - Attention Fighting

_Chapter 15: Attention Fighting_

It had been two days since Harleen and Fandral went on their date. Fandral had three more days left on Earth before he needed to return to Asgard. However he insisted on coming down every three months or so to visit his new friends. Harleen was a little thankful that Fandral would be returning soon. He wasn't bad; Harleen just felt she needed to get her thoughts and emotions in check and without Fandral always around, she knew she could do it.

Harleen needed to figure out if her feelings for Fandral were real intimate feelings or more of an infatuation. She knew she did care for Fandral deeply but she didn't know if it was anything more than just friends. Steve was never too far from her mind either and she also needed to sort that out.

Steve and Fandral had been fighting for Harleen's attention for the past couple of days. Steve would always insist on taking her out to lunch, however Fandral would always want to take her out for dinner or breakfast. Steve was struggling to get his emotion under control. He had been more agitated and frustrated lately. No one had really noticed it yet but Steve knew someone would and they would question him when they figured it out.

Tony had noticed Steve and Fandral seemed to not like each other much. He had also noticed that they both struggled to gain Harleen attention. Steve had become more attached to Harleen then ever. He also noticed that Steve was always in bad moods unless she was around. Tony didn't know if anyone else had notice but he did and he was going to get down to the bottom of this scenario.

XXXX

It was Fandral's last day on Earth. He insisted on spending most of it with Harleen. They went to breakfast and did some shopping and they also went to lunch. Harleen was feeling nervous because Fandral said he had something important to ask her. Harleen enjoyed her time with Fandral, however the afternoon came too quickly and he had to get ready to leave with Thor and Loki.

Fandral and Harleen walked back to Avengers Tower and they stopped out front of it. Fandral turned to Harleen and grabbed her hand. He stared deeply into her eyes and cleared his throat.

"My lady Harleen, I've enjoyed out time together and I've grown fonder of you every day. I only hope you have too. I now ask you to be what you Midgardians call, 'girlfriend'. Will you accept?" Before Harleen could even think she replied,

"Of course Fandral, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Fandral grinned and picked Harleen up and spun her around. He kissed her gently on the lips and looked into her eyes before grabbing her wrist and put a simple silver bracelet on.

"This indicates that you're mine." Fandral said as he fastens the clasped on the bracelet. Harleen smiled at him and stared at her wrist. She touched the simple silver metal and then looks back up at Fandral. She draws her head closer to his and their lips met; their kiss was rough and needy. Harleen couldn't help but think how sloppy it was, but she wasn't the one to complain.

They both made their way back up to the rec room, hand in hand. Fandral declared to visit at least once a month. They entered the rec room and there was Loki and Thor standing around talking to the others. Natasha was talking to Loki; Clint was watching TV with Tony and Steve. Banner was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh there you are Fandral. We better get going." Thor announced. They said their good byes. Thor and Loki said they'd be back in a couple of days. Tony, Steve and Clint got up to say goodbye.

Steve had noticed that Fandral and Harleen were staring at each intently. As everyone was saying goodbye, Fandral wrapped his arms around Harleen and kissed her greedily. Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing. It felt like his heart just shattered and his throat fell into a fiery pit. He couldn't help but run, he needed to get out of there. Away from it all, away from her and away from him.

Harleen watched as she finished kissing Fandral. She saw the way Steve's face dropped and his eyes started to go glassy. Harleen felt immensely guilty for what she just did. She didn't even think about her feelings towards Steve or his feelings towards her. She had accepted Fandral's girlfriend offer and kissed him right in front of Steve. But she couldn't break up with Fandral; she couldn't break two guys heart in just one day. Harleen also couldn't deny her own feelings for Fandral.

"I'm going. I'm going to ask Fury for a job that will take months." Steve said to himself shoving clothes into a bag.


	17. Chapter 16 - Six Months

Authors Notes:

After this week I won't be uploading a chapter everyday.

I'll upload two chapters each week, one on Mondays and one of Fridays.

I basically lost most of my Walking Dead story so I need to rewrite what I lost.

Please feel free to leave a review

_Chapter 16: Six Months_

Fandral and Harleen had been together for six months. She couldn't believe how fast time flew. Her feelings only grew more day by day. The first three months Fandral had visited her for at least a week to two weeks. However she had noticed he acted differently when it came to the fourth and fifth month. He still visited her but he wouldn't stay any longer than three days. He always said he had important things to attend to back on Asgard.

Fandral admitted that he was smitten by Harleen for the three months. He'd grow anxious to see her every month. However after three months, Harleen and he still hadn't had sex. Fandral however couldn't give up his womanizing. He also didn't specify it as cheating since she was on Earth and he was on Asgard. However he kept it a secret that he was sleeping with other women. He didn't want Thor or Loki to find out and go back and tell Harleen. Fandral was still hoping to have sex with her. However if he didn't get it on the first or second day he'd usually cut the visit short and say he had more important matters at hand.

It was going on to Harleen and Fandral's six months. She decided that their anniversary would be a good day to finally have sex with Fandral. Harleen didn't want to give herself so freely and so early. She knew that Fandral would try and initiate sex but it never felt right to her. She was also scared that he'd leave once he did have sex with her. She at least felt better knowing he still stuck around for six months.

XXX

Thor decided to return to Asgard a day early. He was going to pick Fandral up early. Thor walked to Fandral's house from the palace. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He saw Sif as he walked around looking for Fandral.

"Hey have you seen Fandral?" Thor asked Sif.

"I think he's at the Inn." Thor nodded and walked towards the Inn that Fandral liked visiting. He walked in and did a quick look around. Thor couldn't see Fandral but decided to look around. He asked some people if they'd seen Fandral but most people were too drunk to remember. Thor was just about to give up when he heard Fandral's loud voice say,

"Love you're the best I've ever had." Thor walked upstairs and saw Fandral leaning against a door post with no shirt and messy hair. He looked pleased and satisfying. Thor realised that he had just caught Fandral making love to another woman that wasn't his lady Harleen.

"How dare you Fandral?" Thor said loudly. Fandral looked stunned and then looked guilty.

"Well it's not really cheating is it Thor. I mean she's on Midgard and I'm on Asgard." Fandral replied jokingly.

"That still doesn't make it right Fandral. I knew you'd do this, I knew it. I should've warned Lady Harleen. How many Fandral?"

"Well let's see. She makes it ten for this month and thirty for the past three months."

"How could you Fandral? This will break Lady Harleen's heart."

"Thor you know me better than anyone. You know I can't commit to just one woman."

"Well Fandral, either you tell Lady Harleen or I tell her." Thor said loudly almost angrily.

"Thor you better tell her because I'm not and also I'm not going to Midgard tomorrow. Or ever for a while anyways." Fandral chuckled in a drunken state and slammed the door on Thor.

Thor decided to return back to Midgard. There was no point of him being in Asgard. He also had to break the news to Harleen about Fandral's activities. When he arrived back on Earth, he flew Avengers Tower, dreading what he had to tell Harleen. Thor realised how Harleen had grown to trust and even love Fandral. He just knew that this news would break her. Thor arrived at Avengers Tower and made his way up to the rec room. As he entered he was greeted by an excited grinning Harleen who had cooked dinner for Fandral and her.

"I'm sorry to inform you Lady Harleen but Fandral won't be joining us this evening." Thor mumbled trying to delay the inevitable.

"Oh, will he be coming tomorrow?" Harleen said a little disappointed but still slightly excited.

"No Lady Harleen. Fandral won't be joining us ever, I believe. He's taken up bedding a new maid every evening. I'm so sorry Lady Harleen." Harleen didn't reply back, she didn't say anything. She just stood there and stared intently at Thor.

Harleen couldn't believe what Thor had just told her. Fandral, her Fandral has been cheating on her. Her mind was blank and she could feel her stomach tighten and her heart drop. She had finally given her trust to someone; she had finally believed herself to be in love. Her whole world had come to a stop when she heard the news. Harleen couldn't think of anything to say, her throat was aching and all she wanted to do was scream and shout and hit Fandral. But the coward couldn't even come here and tell her herself and give her the dignity to hit and scream at him. Instead Harleen just went for the food.

Thor noticed that Harleen had stood there quiet, until she started screaming and throwing plates of food at the kitchen wall. Thor could see her tears rolling down her cheek and could hear her pouring her heart into the screams. She had made enough noise to now get the attention of the rest of the Avengers.

Tony and Banner heard screams and shattering noises from their joined labs. They quickly hopped into the elevator and went to the rec room. As they entered they saw Thor backing away slowly, Clint rushing to Harleen's side and Natasha and Loki following Clint. Tony looked around the room and saw food flung against the kitchen wall and broken glass pieces.

Clint had wrapped his arms around Harleen hoping to calm her down. He couldn't figure out what was wrong and what had made her go like this. He pulled Harleen into a tight embrace and slowly sunk to the floor with her. He could feel Harleen bury her head into the crook of his neck and he could feel his neck getting covered in tears. He stroked her hair and didn't say anything. Natasha and Loki stood over him looking at him and Harleen. Harleen had gone quiet her sobs faded and Clint could feel her go limp in his arms.

Clint took her to her room and tucked her into her bed. She had fallen asleep with a tear stained face. Her hands were all cut up and Bruce cleaned it up without waking her. Thor later explained to them what happen and to Clint's surprise, Loki was the one who wanted to go kill Fandral more than anyone.

XXXX

It had been a couple of months since Harleen found out about Fandral. She didn't eat, she barely slept and she drank all the time. She'd lose days from passing out from being extremely drunk. Fury had given her time off to get her orders into affair; however instead of sorting herself out she drank herself to sleep.

The whole team grew worried for Harleen. She barely came out of her bedroom and that was only to raid Tony's liquor cabinet. He thought of locking it up but then she'd just go buy some. She was definitely in no state to leave the tower. Tony could only think of one thing that would hopefully put her back on the right track…


	18. Chapter 17 - 10 Months

_Chapter 17: 10 Months_

It had been ten months since Steve had last been at the Avengers Tower. The Avengers weren't really needed so he was sent on a mission that required a long time undercover work. Over the ten months he'd call Tony and see how everyone was going and he'd ask specifically about how Harleen was going. Tony always said the same thing,

"She's good. She misses you a lot though. You should come back." Steve would just say that's good and that he couldn't come back because of the mission. Steve buried his feelings for Harleen deep and even though he cared for her, he wouldn't allow himself to think of her as any more than a friend.

Steve felt a buzzing noise in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He saw the caller id 'Tony Stark'. Steve picked up and said

"Hello."

"Hey Steve it is Tony. We really need you back at the tower. Well actually Harleen really needs you back at the tower."

"Why? What's wrong with her? Has something happened?" Steve couldn't stop the panic in his voice. He listened to Stark as he explained a huge ordeal that went down between Fandral and Harleen. Once Stark had finished, Steve had never wanted to kill a man before so much as Fandral. Steve said he'd get the earliest flight he could.

XXXX

Steve had arrived back to the Avengers tower a couple of days after Tony had called him. He made his way up to Harleen's room, where he heard very loud music. He slowly opened the door and found Harleen in her underwear dancing around with a bottle of vodka. Steve thought to look away but he knew he needed to help her.

"Hey Harleen, it's me." Steve said slowly and loudly. Harleen turned around to him and he saw the fury in her eyes.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU DON'T CALL, YOU DON'T TEXT. YOU DON'T BOTHER TO EVEN SAY, 'Hey I'm\ alive so you don't need to worry about me.' YOU SELFISH, STUPID PRICK." Harleen yelled at Steve while throwing couch pillows at him.

"I know Harleen. I stuffed up bad. I should've called you to let you know I was ok. But I was too busy self-loathing."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU HAD JUST BLOODY KISSED ME, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE DEALING WITH THIS HEART BREAK. BUT NO, INSTEAD OF TELLING ME HOW YOU FELT, YOU RAN AWAY WITH YOU TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS THE FIRST SIGN OF COMPETITION." Harleen yelled more at Steve. Steve was taken aback by what she had said. Was she telling the truth? Could he have prevented this if he had just been honest with her and himself?

"I'm sorry Harleen, I truly am. But drinking isn't going to help you in this kind of situation."

"It may not help me but it sure does take away the thoughts of me never being good enough for anyone and that's good enough for me. Now leave me please."

"The only person you should worry about being good enough for is yourself. I will not leave until you put that bottle down and let me cook you something."

"You have to catch me first." Harleen said sneering. She managed to run out of her room. She ran to the stairs and threw open the door. Just as she was going to run down the stairs, she tripped over her feet. She felt herself tumbling downwards, she swore she heard her ribs snap and before she could feel any more pain everything went black.


	19. Chapter 18 - Quitting is Hard

_Chapter 18: Quitting is Hard_

Steve quickly rushed after Harleen. He looked around in the hallway but couldn't see her anywhere. _Where the hell did she go? _He thought to himself. He heard a loud band and some groans coming from the stairwell. Steve rushed over and opened the door. He looked down the stairs and, Harleen laid there unconscious.

Harleen awoke to the sound of beeping and murmurs. She felt a sharp pain coming from her ribs and her head was throbbing. She opened her eyes and Steve was standing at the door with Tony.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Tony asked peeping over Steve's shoulder.

"I'm ok, my ribs are killing me and so is my head." Harleen replied

"I'll go get a doctor or nurse." Tony said walking away.

"Hey." Steve said almost too quietly.

"Hey." Harleen replied

"Do you remember anything?"

"Too be honest. I don't remember anything. Everything is black."

"Well I was trying to talk to you and help you and you ran away. The next thing I know is I found you down one flight of stairs."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I'm such a fool." Harleen said putting her head in her hands. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Just promise me you won't drink any more." Steve said making his way over towards Harleen and grabbing her hand. Harleen squeezed his hand and smiled nodding. Tony returned with a doctor and Steve didn't let go of her hand he just stood there looking at her holding her hand.

"Miss Quinzel, you took a tumble down a flight of stairs. You're lucky though. You only cracked two ribs and have some bruises. Otherwise everything seems fine, I suggest no work for at least two weeks and drink in consideration. We're going to keep you here for one night and you can leave tomorrow morning."

"Thanks doctor." Harleen replied. She watch Tony and the doctor leave together talking about what she could assume was about her. Steve let go of her hand and smiled sheepishly at her.

"I hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing in front of you." Harleen said quietly to Steve.

"If you call running away from me in your underwear embarrassing then yeah."

"Oh god really?" Harleen turned bright red and dropped her head into her hands. Steve just chuckled and grinned at her. Their light conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opened and Clint, Natasha, Loki, Thor and Bruce stepped into the room. Natasha held a box of chocolates, Bruce carried some flowers and Clint had some balloons.

"Hey guys, you didn't have to do all this. I'm not that badly injured and the doctor is releasing me tomorrow." Harleen said.

"We just wanted to apologise for not being here when you woke up and this is our way of apologising. Fury wanted details on what happened to you. So he was basically interviewing everyone." Clint said calmly but annoyed.

"Well thanks guys."

"So how are you feeling Lady Harleen?" Thor asked.

"I'm feeling alright. I have two cracked ribs and a killer migraine, but otherwise I'm ok."

Clint looked at his watch and then quickly looked up and said,

"Tash and I have to go. Sorry for leaving you so early Harleen. We've got a mission in England. The plane leaves in three hours." Natasha walked over to Harleen and hugged her before handing her the chocolates and balloons and leaving the room with Clint. Tony shortly arrived after Clint and Natasha left.

Tony, Bruce, Loki and Thor left half an hour after Natasha and Clint. They wanted to get back to the tower so Tony can order dinner. Harleen and Steve were left alone. Once it reached eight o'clock, a nurse entered the room and said,

"I'm sorry sir but you have to leave. Visiting hours is over."

"That's fine ma'am." Steve replied. He grabbed his coat and squeezed Harleen's hand and said,

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to call me. I think Tony said he will pick you up tomorrow."

"Thanks Steve, you're really great." Harleen replied. Steve let go of her hand and started walking towards the door. He looked over his shoulder one last time before closing the door. Harleen sat up in her bed and looked around. The room she noticed was a personal room; it only had her bed in there. There were a few chairs from when the rest of the Avengers were here. The room only had one window and a small TV on the wall. The room was quiet dull and boring, but what would you expect from a hospital?

Harleen could feel her mouth going dry. She tried to drink some water but it seemed to make it worse. Her thoughts were never too far from a nice chilled bottle of vodka. Harleen tried to cast them thoughts out but the more she thought of some vodka the more she craved it. Eventually Harleen felt herself slightly sweating and felt dizzy. _I'm__just dehydrated._ Harleen kept sculling water but it didn't seem to quench her thirst.

"I need water, I need water. I want water, I want wat-, I want vod. I need vodka. NO I need and want water." Harleen kept saying to herself. However it didn't matter how much water she drank, her throat felt scratchy and dry and her forehead was covered in sweat. She felt light headed and sick to her gut. Harleen knew what she had to do.

Harleen got out of bed and unplugged the machine next to her so it wouldn't make a sound. She pulled the IV cord out of her and anything else that was attached to her. Harleen got up and felt a little wobbly on her feet. She steadied herself holding onto the bed. She felt a sharp pain in her side but tried to ignore it.

She found some spare clothes Natasha must have left her. She put on the black skirt and a striped singlet. She found her shoes and put them on. Harleen opened the door quietly and slowly. She peeped around the door looking both ways seeing if she could see anyone down the hospital halls. She saw no one so she slid through the door opening and closed the door slowly again.

Harleen found the nurses desk just a bit down from her room. There was no one there but she could just see the tray full of her stuff. She managed to put her hand through an opening and just reached the tray. She dragged it closer and grabbed her phone and wallet out. She left the other stuff and snuck down the halls to find the exit.

Harleen found an exit and left. _Escaping from a hospital is much easier than the asylum. _She thought to herself. _Now where to?_ She asked herself in her head. Harleen started walking down the street looking for the closest club or pub. She was just going to have one drink. That's it. She continued walking down streets for at least an hour.

She finally came across a bar. Harleen walked in and looked around. The bar was rather quiet, only a few customers. She walked up to the bar where a man stood. He was quiet buff and covered in tattoos. He had a long black beard and looked like he was a biker.

"How can I help you little lady?" The bartender asked

"Can I get a dirty vodka Martini?" Harleen asked quietly.

"Sure thing." He started making the drink and when he was finished he handed it to Harleen. Harleen held the drink in her hand. It felt great, she felt powerful. She raised the tip of the glass to her lips and took a huge mouthful. The taste and strength overpowered her but it certainly fixed the aching in the pit of her stomach and the dryness in her throat.

After her first, second and third drink. Harleen realised there was no stopping, she was going to drink until she was drunk. She wanted to be drunk. Not because of the fact she was cheated on but because of everything in her life. Harleen decided to purchase a whole bottle of vodka.

She'd pour a shot glass full of vodka and scull it. It was twelve o'clock and the bar was closing. Harleen was extremely drunk, but she still had half a bottle of vodka. Once she was kicked out of the bar. Harleen staggered and stumbled down the street with her vodka in her hand. She had no clue where she was going or what she was doing. All she knew was she was going to finish that bottle of vodka she held in her hand.

Harleen stumbled down streets after streets, taking huge mouthfuls of her vodka. She had loss the sense of time and day. Harleen kept walking and drinking everything becoming a blur and every bump or fall she took, she could no longer feel it. She couldn't remember how she got anywhere or where she was going. The next thing she knew, she felt her face fall hard and everything went black.


	20. Chapter 19 - Three Days

Authors Notes:

Wooooo it's Friday.

Last chapter for this week.

Next week I'll only upload one chapter on Monday

and another on Friday.

Hope everyone has a great Friday and weekend!

_Chapter 19: Three Days_

The Avengers had been on edge for the past couple of days. They had left Harleen safe and sober at the hospital and when the nurses went to check on her during the night she had disappeared. Harleen even managed to get her phone and wallet. Harleen had been missing for three days.

Steve was the one that freaked out the most. He would go searching all day and wouldn't get back until night. Tony decided to check Harleen's bank statements,

"It says here her last purchase was at a bar called The Man Hole. Any idea where that would be?" Tony said to the others. Everyone shrugged and Tony decided to look it up. Once he found the address. Tony, Steve and Loki decided to go together to visit the bar.

They arrived at the bar and noticed that it looked definitely like a bikers bar. They walked in and noticed there weren't many customers or any sign of Harleen. Tony walked up to the bartender with a picture of Harleen in is hand.

"Have you seen this woman? She might have been here three days ago" Tony said calmly but also neutral.

"I wasn't working then but I think Johnny was. I'll ask him." The bartender said before walking out the back. When he returned he also returned with a buff man that looked like a biker.

"Hey Johnny didn't you say you served a girl who looked like that?" The bartender said pointing towards the picture.

"Yeah I did. She came in around nine o'clock. She ordered I think a dirty vodka Martini. She also bought a bottle of vodka. She left around closing time. I asked to call her a taxi but she didn't say anything and just walked out." Johnny explained to Tony.

"Do you know which way she happened to go when she left?" Tony asked Johnny.

"No I didn't. Sorry." Tony thanked the bartenders and walked over to Loki and Steve. He told them what the bartenders told him and they exited the bar.

"Now where do we go?" Steve looked around.

"You and Loki go the right way and look around. Just try and cover as much area as you can. I'll go the left way and do the same. We will call each if we find anything." They all looked at each other and agreed before going off.

XXXX

Steve and Loki had been looking for hours. They looked down every alley and every park they could find. They hadn't found anything in a ten mile radius. Tony had been looking for an hour when he realised if he used his suit he should be able to find her. He went back to the tower and put on his suit. He flew off back to where he was looking and started flying around. Tony was flying around for twenty minutes when a description that matched Harleen came up.

Tony flew down and landed next to a body that was lying in dirt. He slowly pulled the body back so he could see the face. It was Harleen, he quickly checked for a pulse and found one. It was very faint but he could find it. He inspected her body and realised that the bottom half of her shirt was covered in blood. Tony called for an ambulance and waited next to Harleen making sure she wouldn't die. It looked like she had lost a lot of blood.

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later and they attached her to machines and loaded her into the ambulance. Tony managed to call Steve and Loki and tell them that he had found her and that she will be going back to the hospital. Tony climbed into the back of the ambulance and they were off to the hospital.

XXXX

Harleen woke up feeling so much pain in her sides. She looked around and Steve sat in next to her squeezing her hand, Loki and Tony sat together talking to each other. Steve noticed Harleen was awake and his eye widen and his lips stretched slightly to show a small smile. Harleen couldn't remember exactly what happened. She could remember getting out of the hospital and finding the bar and drinking. But the rest was all a blur.

"Hey there escapee, how are you doing?" Tony said smirking.

"My sides are killing me and it feels like there are bugs crawling around in my head. Also I can't remember how I left the bar and how I got here. Otherwise I'm alright."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Steve said loudly and unexpectedly.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." Was all Harleen could say to Steve. She felt completely embarrassed with herself. Harleen had let Steve down which made her feel terrible.

"Guys can you give Harleen and I a moment please?" Steve asked Tony and Loki.

"Sure Cap." Tony said before him and Loki stepped out. But before Steve could say the speech to Harleen. The speech he had been practising in his head all day, the nurse came in to announce visiting hours were up.

Harleen watched as the nurse told everyone visiting hours were up. Tony tried to con the nurse into letting them stay longer by announcing that they were the Avengers. The nurse chuckled and told him that they could be God for all she cared but visiting hours were up and they had to leave. Harleen felt slightly relieved that they were leaving. She knew that if they had stayed any longer she would be given that talk.


	21. Chapter 20 - I Promise

_Chapter 20: I promise_

Tony, Loki and Steve said goodbye and left her room. Harleen let out a long sigh and relaxed into her bed. Tomorrow she could get out and get over this whole thing. Hopefully they'll put her on a few jobs. However as the hours pass, Harleen couldn't seem to catch a wink of sleep. The cravings slowly creeping up on her. She could feel her mouth getting dryer and the back of her throat becoming scratchy. Harleen would cough a bunch of times to try and get the dry and scratchiness away.

Harleen had been sitting alone for five hours trying to concentrate on keeping the cravings away. She could feel herself getting antsy and anxious. Harleen jumped out of bed and started to pace the room, lost in thought. She was deciding whether to sneak out again or call someone. Harleen made Pros and Cons in her head, weighing out the different options and their outcomes. _Get your head right Harleen. You're the Doctor. You know it's bad to drink again. Call someone. Call him. You know he can help. _

Harleen reached over to her phone that was sitting on the bedside table. She picked it up and realised it was at five percent. _You know that's enough power to make the quick call. DO IT._ Harleen kept trying to make up excuses not to call. But she knew if she didn't call someone she'd sneak out and have a repeat of the last occurring events. Then she definitely won't be in the Avengers any more. She brought up the contacts list and pressed his name.

She stood patiently as she heard the dial tone. Harleen counted each time it would ring. After the tenth ring a voice that just sound like they woke up said,

"Hello?"

"Hey, um, Steve. It's Harleen. I need your help?"

"Oh yeah Hi. What's wrong? I'll be there in a minute." Steve replied before hanging up. Harleen let out her breath which she had been holding. She put her phone back on the table and started to pace and ring her hands. After about ten minutes she heard a knock on the door. Harleen walked over to the door and opened it.

Steve stood there with in a pair of sweats and a crinkled white t-shirt. His hair wasn't slicked back as usual but was more messy and sticking up. He had light bags underneath his eyes and seemed like he only woke up. _That's because he did, stupid. _Harleen smiled and invited him into the room.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked immediately.

"I need your help." Harleen managed to get out.

"With what?"

"I'm I'm I'm getting cravings." She said staring down at her feet feeling too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Steve gently put his fingers under her chin and raised her head, so her eyes met his.

"There's no need to be ashamed Harleen." The sound of her name rolling off his tongue brought goose bumps to her skin.

"Are you cold?" Steve asked looking at her innocently, dropping his hand from her chin.

"No not really." Harleen replied feeling the blush rise up her neck to her cheeks.

"So how can I help you with these cravings?" Steve asked smiling.

"Can you just stay with me for the night? I seem to get them when I'm alone."

"Ok I can do that. But I want you to do something for me?"

"What's that?" Harleen asked curiously.

"I want you to start going to AA meetings." Harleen looked at Steve curiously and a bit upset.

"I don't, I don't know." Harleen stuttered out but it wasn't what she wanted to say.

"If you're worried, I could come with you? It will only be once a week." Steve said desperately to her.

"Ok, but you promise to come with me every time?"

"I promise."


	22. Chapter 21 - First AA

Authors Notes:

Thought I uploaded a chapter on Friday but realised I didn't.

So I'm going to upload two chapters today to make up for Friday.

Hope everyone had a good weekend!

_Chapter 21: First AA_

It was Harleen's first AA meeting. She entered the building gripping onto Steve's hand tightly.

"Lucky I have super strength." Steve said to her chuckling a little. Harleen looked up and smiled at him and then turned her attention towards the chairs in the middle of the room that was set up in a circle. Next to the chairs was a table that had fruit, biscuits, juice, water, tea and coffee. Steve let go of Harleen's hand and moved it to the small of her back. He guided her gently towards two chairs.

Steve pulled a chair out and waited for Harleen to take a seat before he took his next to her. He had noticed that she was ringing her hands and looking around quickly like a deer in a spotlight. He placed his hand on top of hers and seemed to relax her. She stopped ringing her hands and looked at Steve and smiled.

The AA meeting started and the leader went around asking people to announce their name and tell everyone their story.

"My names Joyce."

"Hi Joyce." Everyone chanted along.

"It's been a week since my relapse. I'm still not allowed to see my kids. My ex-husband says I have to remain three months sober to see them. I want to be sober but not seeing my kids is driving me to drink." Joyce said with a shaky voice.

"Thank you Joyce for sharing. Please remain strong. We all believe in you and you'll see your kids again, you've just got to be strong." The leader said to Joyce who was wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Now who is next? Ah huh you." The leader said pointing to Harleen. Harleen jumped a little in her seat but Steve held her hand tightly reassuring her that she'd be ok. Harleen stood up slowly still holding on to the Captain's hand. She looked around nervously and swallowed back a lump in her throat.

"My name's Harleen, this is my first meeting and I'm an alcoholic." Harleen said feeling slightly cliché.

"Hi Harleen."Everyone chanted.

"Welcome Harleen. Now since it's your first meeting. You don't have to talk about everything if you don't feel comfortable yet." The leader said with a warm smile on her face. Harleen smiled back then cleared her throat and began to talk.

"I started drinking about three months ago. I drank all day way up until the night. I wouldn't stop drinking until I passed out." Harleen said swallowing back the lump that grew in her throat as she told them this.

"If you don't mind me asking Harleen, but why did you start drinking?" The leader said looking at Harleen.

"Before I started binge drinking, I never drank, only to celebrate. I came out of a very abusive long term relationship. I moved towns and decided to start fresh in New York. I wasn't looking for a relationship when I met this guy. He was amazing. He was charming, good looking, sweet and just all round good guy. Or so I thought. He called me beautiful and smart, all the things my previous boyfriend would never tell me. He never hit me or abused me. He made me feel special. I fell hard for him. He was the first guy to ever treat me like I was his world. However our relationship turned into a long distance one. We'd only really see each other once or twice a month. The long distance was good for three months we were still madly in love. However the fourth month came around he started acting different, distant and non-interested. He'd only visit for three days before going back to his home. This continued right up until the six month. It was our six month anniversary and I was organising something really special. That's when his friend comes in and announces that he had been cheating on me for three months. That was the breaking point for me. I never would've thought he'd be like that. I just couldn't deal with it, after having one abusive relationship and then this. This was my tipping point. I was thinking of killing myself but I couldn't there was people I still loved and cared about." Harleen said the last bit fondly and smiled down at Steve.

Steve looked up and saw Harleen smiling down at him and tears rolling down her cheek. Steve wanted to get up and wipe those tears away. He wanted to pull her into a tight embrace, stroke her hair and assure her that everything would be ok and nothing like that will happen again. However he stopped himself from doing it and squeezing her hand a little more.

The leader smiled at Harleen and told her that would be enough for the day.


	23. Chapter 22 - Happiness & Laughs

_Chapter 22: Happiness and Laughs_

After the meeting was finished, Harleen was finally enjoying herself for the first time in months. It felt good and freeing to be able to have a good honest laugh. She never could have gone through with that meeting if it wasn't for Steve. He was such an amazing friend she didn't know how to repay him. They finally arrived at the café and Harleen decided to pay for the meals and drinks. They sat down eating and discussing the team, while having a few good laughs.

Once they finished eating they grabbed a cab and headed back to the tower. They made their way up to the lobby were they saw most of the team except Clint and Natasha who was still on a mission. Thor ran over to Harleen and embraced her strongly lifting her off her feet. Harleen patted him on the back and walked over to Tony. She hugged him tightly and thanked him for finding her. Harleen then walked over to Loki and hugged him. He unexpectedly hugged her back and she thanked him for looking for her.

Bruce was in is lab with Jane Foster who came with Thor. Harleen announced she was going to her room to take a shower. They waved her off and Steve started to follow.

"Steve it's ok. I'll be fine. You can stay down here. If I need anything I'll call you." Harleen said sweetly to him. Steve just nodded and slowly walked back towards the rec room. Harleen got to her room and closed the door behind her. She made her way to the bathroom and started to strip off her clothes. She threw them into the laundry basket and turned the water on.

Harleen stepped into the shower. It was scolding hot but she didn't mind. The hot water pounded against her skin making it numb and red. She was enjoying the feel of the hot scolding water on her skin. She got out and wrapped the towel around her. Harleen walked out of the bathroom and to her room where she searched for some c lothes. Not feeling entirely motivated enough to pick out and outfit she pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants and a black tank top. Harleen put them on and decided to make her way back to the rec room.

Steve waited in the rec room for Harleen. He had to admit that he was worrying more than usual. He sat on the couch trying to not fidget. Tony was watching a football game and as much as Steve wanted to concentrate on the game he couldn't.

"What's wrong Steve? You seem a little more antsy than usual?" Tony asked Steve.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're worried about Harleen, aren't you?" Tony asked Steve with a smirk on his face.

"No."

"Oh good God. How did I miss it?" Tony said more to himself.

"Miss what?" Steve asked curiously.

"You have feelings for her. Don't you Cap?"

"No. Not possible." Was all Steve could say without giving too much away.

"How's it not possible? You're still human right? So you still have all human emotions and feelings"

"Yes of course I'm human."

"Than what's the problem gramps?"

"We're just friends, Stark. That's it."

"Ok, sure whatever you say Capsicle." Tony said smirking before getting up and walking over to his bar. Just as Tony poured a drink, Harleen walked into the rec room. She looked right at Tony who quickly put the bottle back in the cabinet and locked it


	24. Author reply - Fast Frank

Authors Notes:

Sorry this isn't a chapter added to the story.

I hate not being able to reply back to peoples reviews,

so the only way I can reply back to this one person's reviews is through my notes.

Feel free to skip this.

Thanks Fast Frank for your reviews. I would've replied to them faster

however it seems you're not a registered user, so I couldn't.

Please allow me to address your **first review**. Harleen's back story isn't the main priority of this story.

However if and when I feel like it, I might write a short prequel for people interested.

Now I will address you **second review** about Harleen not referring to Natasha as a woman.

I was writing as if Harleen felt like she was starting school. So please excuse me

as I wrote Harleen's thoughts referring Natasha as a girl because she was nervous.

Now for your **third review**, I understand rings aren't used by woman in competition, however

as it's not a competition scene, then I see no problem with her using them.

I'm sure they can be used for exercise as much as they're use in competition sports.

Now that I have fully addressed your reviews so far, feel free to mull over some of the things I said.

I appreciate the reviews you left me however if you have the need to pick on every little detail

my story may have, then I suggest to you find another story that meet's your perfect check-list.

My story is for fun and it's my story, the characters have been written as they are in my head and

they do whatever they hell I want them to do.

Thanks again for the reviews and please become a registered user, so next time

I can reply to your reviews to YOU and not through my story!


	25. Chapter 23 - Not a Baby

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;"Authors Notes: /span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;"Thank you Lost frost Wolf for the follow and favourite.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;"Enjoy the chapter and have a good weekend. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;"Chapter 23: Not a Babyspan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;"Harleen look away feeling immensely embarrassed. She walked over to the kitchen started make herself a tea. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" Harleen grabbed her cup and started putting in spoonful of sugars. Unfortunately her time as Harley Quinn made her addicted to sugar. She felt presences close to her so she turned around and found Steve standing behind her. She managed to show him a little smile before turning around to continue making her tea.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" Steve walked up next to her and watched as she added a big spoonful of sugar.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "You shouldn't have too much sugar. You could end up really sick."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "I know." Was all Harleen could say before she shovelled in another big spoonful of sugar. Silence occurred for the next spoonful and when she finally placed her sixth and final spoonful into the cup, Steve broke the silence.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "That's too much sugar; you're surely going to end up back in the hospital. You don't want to end up back in the hospital do you?" Steve said innocently. That was the final blow for Harleen. He had hit a pressure point within her mind. She threw her cup in the sink stormed away from the kitchen and said,span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Garamond, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" "You don't need to baby me, Steve. I'm not a child. Just because I do something wrong spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"doesn't/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" mean I need someone to constantly watch over me. So just back off. By the way, I don't think I want you to accompany me to my next AA meeting." Harleen said with sharpness in her voice. She stormed off towards the stairs, leaving a shocked Captain standing. /span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Well you really did it this time Cap." Tony said before awkwardly turning back towards the TV. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Garamond, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" "spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"I'm/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" just trying to look out for her. I don't know what I did to make her so angry." Steve said more to himself. /span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Garamond, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" "Well for starters Harleen seems to be the girl that spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"doesn't/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" like to be told what to do and she also seems like the girl that /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"doesn't/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" need a babysitter. Don't worry pal, she'll come around eventually." Steve just nodded before walking slowly towards the elevator./span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Garamond, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" Bruce exited the elevator noticing that Steve looked really upset. He spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"didn't/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" say anything but just nodded towards Steve and walking towards the rec room. Banner looked around and saw Stark sitting on the lounge with a glass in his hand watching football. /span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Hey, what happened to Steve? He looks really upset." Bruce asked Tony.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Garamond, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" "Hey Doc, spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"didn't/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" see you there. Steve got yelled at from our dear Dr. Quinzel." Tony said chuckling a little. /span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Oh ok." Was all Bruce could say. He walked over to the kitchen and noticed a broken cup in the sink.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "You know there's a broken cup in the sink right?" Banner asked Tony.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Yep, that's Harleen's. She'll regret that in the morning. She loved that freaking cup." Bruce started to pick up the broken pieces. The cup used to be black with red around the edges, it also had a picture of a jester's hat and written underneath it was Harlequin. Bruce noticed that every time Harley would pick up the cup it would make her smile. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" Bruce started to throw the pieces in to a bag. When Steve came in and said,span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "I'll do it Dr. Banner." Bruce turned around and saw the sorrow on Steve's face and stepped away from the sink and let Steve take over. Steve started picking and placing the broken pieces into a bag. When Steve was finished he walked up to Tony and whispered something into his ear. Tony reluctantly nodded and handed a pair of keys to him. Steve started making his way towards the elevator.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "I'll been there soon gramps." Tony said smirking towards Steve.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Thanks Stark." Steve said before he disappeared behind the elevator doors.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Garamond, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" "Well Doc, spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"I've/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" got things to do. But we're still on for four-thirty right?" Tony asked Banner./span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Yeah, I'll see you at four-thirty."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Garamond, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"Harleen sat in her room fuming. She spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"didn't/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" know why she was so angry at Steve. She decided she blamed it on the withdrawals. Plus she needed Steve; he could help stop her from caving into her desires for alcohol. Harleen decided she was going to go back down to the rec room and apologise to him. As she got down to the rec room she saw Clint and Natasha./span/span/p 


	26. Chapter 24 - Girl Talk

_Chapter 24: Girl Talk_

Natasha saw Harleen straight away. She ran up and pulled Harleen into a tight embrace.

"Are you ok?" Natasha said as she let go of Harleen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harleen replied. Clint came up and hugged Harleen quickly before letting go and saying,

"Hey, how are you?"

"Yeah I'm doing better. How was your mission?" Harleen asked Natasha and Clint.

"Yeah it was good. The typical undercover kind of stuff." Clint said.

"We need to go talk." Natasha said to Harleen.

"Yeah ok." Was all Harleen could reply back with.

"Let me take you to lunch?" Natasha asked.

"Ok, just let me grab my coat." Harleen went upstairs and grabbed her coat. She went down to meet Natasha in the lobby. Natasha lent against the wall with her phone in her hand.

"You ready Natasha?" Harleen asked.

"Yep, definitely." Natasha said as she slid her phone back into her pocket. Natasha opened the door and held it open for Harleen to walk through. They walked down the street and found a small diner. As they entered they both took a seat and picked up a menu. After a couple of minutes a waitress walks over with a note pad and pen in hand.

"How can I help you guys?" The waitress says in a thick southern accent.

"Um can I get a green tea with a chicken salad sandwich?" Natasha says as she puts the menu down.

"Yep. And what will you be having?" The waitress says to Harleen after jotting down Natasha's order.

"Can I get um your eggs Benedict with a coke please?" Harleen says as she slowly puts her menu down.

"No problem. It shouldn't be more than twenty minutes." The waitress replies walking away and taking their menus.

"So how are you really going Harleen?" Natasha asks once the waitress is out or hearing range.

"I told you I'm fine." Harleen replied back trying not to sound annoyed.

"Not what I was told." Natasha said quietly but loud enough for Harleen to hear.

"Fine. Yes I drank a little too much, but I'm fine and I'm learning my lesson."

"Drank a little too much? You ended up in the hospital with a few cracked ribs and blacked out. In my book that's drank TOO MUCH. And what do you mean learning my lesson? Why are you still learning?"

"Whatever. I'm learning my lesson. Steve booked me into AA meetings. I go there every Thursday at seven in the morning. Today was my first meeting."

"That's good than. I'm glad you're doing this. It'll be good for you." Natasha said to Harleen.

"Here are your drinks, green tea and a coke." The waitress had return with their drinks and told them their food was almost ready. Natasha and Harleen thanked her and waited until she left before they continued their conversation.

"So how was your first meeting?" Natasha asked Harleen.

"It was good. Very reviving. It felt good to open up a little bit. I was glad Steve was there though. I don't think I could've done it without him."

"That's good. Don't forget you have people that are willing to listen to you. So Captain America went to an AA meeting with you? How heroic of him." Natasha said snorting a little as she tried to keep down laugh.

"Ha ha ha Natasha, you're so hilarious. Yes he came with me, since it was his idea. That reminds me though. I need to apologise to poor Steve."

"Why what happened?"

"I sort of went off at him earlier this morning. I don't know why I did. I just did. He was only trying to look out for me."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. If I know Steve he'll think it was his fault and he will try and make it up to you. So expect flowers or a card or something." Finally the food arrived and they sat in silence for the remainder of the meal. The paid for the food and left a big tip for the waitress before making their way back to the tower.


	27. Chapter 25 - Reporters & Apologies

_Chapter 25: Reporters & Apologies_

Just as they got to the gates they were bombarded by reporters.

"Is it true that one of the Avengers is an alcoholic?" One reported said to Harleen sticking their microphone in her face.

"Are you an Avenger?" Another said to Harleen.

"Can you tell us anything about the alcoholic Avenger? Are they in rehab? Are they still in the Avengers?" The first report said. Natasha managed to grab Harleen's arm and push their way through the sea of reporters. The gate guard saw it was them and let them in immediately while pushing back the reporters.

Harleen and Natasha finally got into the Avengers tower were they met, Clint, Thor and Tony in the lobby.

"A bunch of bloody savages the bloody lot of them." Clint said glaring his eyes at the window.

"Why is there a flock of midguardians outside the gates?" Thor asked

"What I want to know is, how they find out about Harleen's secret." Tony said just before he took a sip from his whisky. Shortly after the lobby door quickly opened then closed again. Steve stood there adjusting his clothes.

"Did you guys know about them?" Steve asks as he points to the door. Harleen met Steve's eyes for just second before she quickly stared down at her feet. She felt immensely guilty for getting angry at him.

"I've been working on something guys, just give me a second." Tony said before racing off towards the elevator. He shortly came back down with two metal balls in his hand. They looked like grenades but more advance. He pressed a button on each ball and then quickly opened the front door and threw them as high as he could.

The Avengers raced to a window to see what Tony new experiment would do.

"Any minute now." Tony said. Two minutes had pass and Tony pulled out what looked to be a small remote. He pressed a button and all of a sudden it started raining. However Harleen noticed the rain didn't extend any further then the end of the Avengers driveway. All the reports were getting soaked. They started running and rushing towards the nearest cover.

Clint, Tony and Thor chuckled as the reports scrambled for shelter.

"That's not going to keep them away." Natasha said.

"Yeah I know, but I just wanted to see them do something different."

"You're a cruel man Mr. Stark." Harleen said giggling.

"What can I say? I enjoy the little things in life." Tony said smirking before sculling the rest of his whisky.

"I can see why you guys are all down here instead of up in the rec room watching your screen. This is truly entertaining." Loki said giving every quiet a jump.

"Brother, we did not hear you come in."

"Sneaky sneaky brother." Loki said smirking as he leaned against a wall and watched the reporters clear off the driveway.

"So what made you come up with that little toy, Stark?" Harleen asked.

"I actually had no idea. I was having an engineer's block, Couldn't think of something new to create. So I decided to try doing something small and fun and that's what came out of that little experiment. Obviously it needs some work done but I think it's a dead end." The Avengers went their own way.

Harleen made her way back her room, hoping Steve would follow. As she unlocked her door, she left it a little jarred. She sat on the couch ringing her hands and jumping at the slightest sound. Finely after a couple of minutes she heard the front door squeak open and then close. She stood up and saw Steve standing straight with his hands behind his back.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you ma'am but I wanted to apologise about what I did earlier. I saw that I upset you dearly and I just wanted to make amends." Steve said ever so gentlemanly.

"It's not you who should be apologising Steve. You were only trying to look out for me. You were only trying to be a good friend. I'm the one who needs to apologise. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry Steve."

"No you had every right to be angry with me. I was treating you like a child not like a person who could make decisions for themselves and for that I apologise. I brought you something to make a peace offering." Steve said before revealing behind his back the cup Harleen broke when she threw it in the sink.

"I know how much you love this mug so Tony and I tried to fix it up the best we could." He handed the mug over to Harleen, who took it and let tears roll down her cheek. She loved this cup to death. Harleen had had it since she was ten years old. Her auntie bought it for her for her tenth birthday. Harleen had always treasured the cup and she hadn't even realised it broke when she threw it. She was so grateful that Steve took the time to fix it. _He definitely is the greatest friend._


	28. Chapter 26 - Has a Heart

_Chapter 26: Has a Heart_

It was Harleen's second AA meeting. She hadn't been really looking forward to it all week. On Monday Shield asked Steve to go on a mission which he accepted. Leaving Harleen alone to attend this AA meeting. Sure she could've asked Thor, Clint Natasha, Tony or even Loki to attend with her but she it didn't feel right.

"Hello Harleen, so lovely to see you again." The leader said to Harleen. Harleen shook her head and brought herself out of her thoughts.

"Yes, it's good to see you." Harleen replied.

"Okay Harleen, I want you to go first. Is there anything else you want to share with the group? Anything at all."

"I haven't drunk for at least a week now. I've been close to relapsing but since I'm surrounded by my friends half the time, they don't let me." Harleen said looking around at the group. Her eyes came to an automatic stop at a slightly older but rather good looking man. He winked at her and Harleen swore she had never turned bright red before. The man had jet black hair gelled back, light stubble on his jaw line, his eyes were light brown and he was pretty built. He wore a blue under shirt with a black jacket over it, dark grey suit pants, shiny black oxford shoes and a gold watch.

"Angelo do you have anything to share?" The leader said looking at the man that winked at Harleen.

"No I don't my dear. But when I do, I'll be sure to tell you." He replied winking at the leader. Harleen didn't feel quite so special since the good looking man name Angelo winked nearly at every women in the room. The meeting took a break and Harleen got up to make herself a coffee. Shortly after she was joined by Angelo.

"Well it's not every day I'm graced with the presences of a lovely lady. Hello dear, my names Angelo Armand. And you are?" Harleen looked up and blushed slightly. He held out his hand and Harleen took it and shook it.

"I'm Harleen Quinzel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine, my dear. You should let me take you out for a drink some time. Perhaps this afternoon or if not tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to but I have prior commitments the following nights."

"Oh well, perhaps another time _mio caro_." He took hold of Harleen's hand and kissed her knuckles before gently dropping her hand and walking over towards the leader. Harleen shook her head which she also hoped shook off the blush that had risen to her cheeks.

The meeting had ended that day and Harleen walked out of the door and saw Angelo. He winked at her before getting into a cab. Harleen shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her. She decided to walk the rest of the way to Stark tower. It took her half an hour but she finally got back to the tower. There was still a bunch of reporters standing outside the gate. Harleen somehow managed to blend in and sneak pass them.

Harleen made her way through the lobby and onto the elevator towards the rec room. As she was nearing towards the rec room she heard arguing and yelling. When the doors open she saw Natasha and Loki standing together. Natasha's eyes slightly red and watery and Loki looking furious. Then Harleen saw Clint's back. He was facing Natasha and Loki. Harleen could tell that Clint was stiff and looked ready for a fight.

"How could you Tash? He's the enemy. You don't even have anything in common." Clint said sounding angry and frustrated.

"He's not our enemy any more Clint. He's our friend, our team mate. We have plenty in common." Natasha replied sounding hurt and disappointed.

"He tried to destroy the world and you decided he was a good candidate to screw?"

"He's not the only one who has done bad things. We aren't just sleeping together Clint we are together. We have been dating for months now."

"If you're comparing his bad things to your mistakes then you two are nothing alike. And months really? Why didn't you tell anyone, why didn't you tell me?"

"We are everything alike; we're both looking for redemption. And the reason I didn't tell you guys or especially you Clint is because I knew you'd react exactly like this."

"And what of us Tash? You're just going to throw everything we have of us away for him?"

"Clint there was never us. You know that, somewhere deep down, you knew there would never be us. There can never be us Clint, you're like my brother. You're my best friend. I can't lose you. Not for anything. I'm sorry."

"Fine whatever you want Natasha. And you." Clint turned to point and death stare Loki.

"If I find you have somehow manipulated her into thinking you're some kind of God. You better watch out. Also I'm going to the gun range." Clint finished before storming off and passing Harleen. Natasha dropped to the floor with her head in her hands. She was letting out loud sobs and shaking. Loki bent down and wrapped his long like spider arms around Natasha's upper body. He lifted Natasha up and pulled her into a tight embrace. He gently stroked her hair and was whispering to her.

Loki had ushered Natasha towards the elevator. Harleen walked more into the rec room and saw the curious lit up faces of Tony and Banner.

"Does anyone know what the hell that was all about?" Tony asked.

"I'm guessing Clint found out." Harleen said walking over to the lounge to join them.

"Found out what?" Banner asked Harleen.

"That Loki and Natasha have been having a secret relationship."

"Oh that. I figured that out in the first couple of weeks they must have started." Tony said sounding proud. Banner smiled and said,

"Yeah that wasn't the most well-kept secret. I don't know how Clint hadn't found out sooner."

"That's because I was throwing him off the trail a bit." Tony announced.

"What do you mean?" Harleen asked.

"Well when I figured out Loki and Natasha was doing the dirty. I indulged in the secret. I used it as a blackmailing tool against Loki and Natasha. They gave me the money to the bets they made for dinner and I kept their dirty little secret. Clint however started to gather that Natasha was sleeping with someone. He was determined into finding out whom. So sometimes I'd give him some false information about this mysterious guy sleeping with our dear Natasha." Tony said looking smug and sounding proud of himself.

Banner chuckled and Harleen even joined in.

"Tony Stark really does have a heart." Harleen replied chuckling to herself.

"No he doesn't. He was doing it for the money." Tony said trying to sound serious.

"Tony Stark is a billionaire, what would he want with two hundred bucks a week?" Harleen said before walking off.

"You got me this time Dr." Tony replied breaking out a smile.


	29. Chapter 27 - A Kiss with Barton

_Chapter 27: A Kiss with Barton_

Harleen came back down to the rec room just before dinner. As she entered she saw Tony, Banner and Thor.

"Where's the others?" She asked anyone who'd answer.

"Clint is moving back to his apartment for a bit and Natasha and Loki aren't hungry." Tony said before picking up the phone and dialling a number.

"So what's for dinner? It is or was Clint's night."

"Tony's ordering take out." Banner replied.

"I'll be back before dinner then." Harleen said walking off towards the elevator.

"You better. Or you're paying for it." Tony said covering the talking end of the phone. Harleen just waved behind her and made her way up to the rooms. She reached Clint's door and knocked on it.

"Go away." A slurred voice said on the other side. Harleen knocked again.

"I said piss off." The slurred voice said.

"Open this god damn door Mr. Barton." Harleen said. She heard a bunch of locks and latches opening before she saw the face of a destroyed, drunk Barton.

"And what do you want Dr.? Come to beg me to not move?" Barton spat viciously.

"No I've come to talk to you. To see how you're coping?"

"Please come in. Would you care for a drink?" Barton slurred before motioning for her to come in. As much as the smell of alcohol was tempting her she said,

"I'm a recovering alcoholic Barton so no."

"Fine. More for me." He replied before taking a messy swig of the bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"How are you Barton? You don't look so good."

"How do you think I'm going Doc? The only women I've ever loved is screwing the enemy and she thinks of me as her best friend her 'brother'. My heart has been severed. She cut deep and took all of what remained. I don't understand. There were a few nights where we'd be together, we'd kiss, laugh and it would feel like we were doing something special. But I figured something happened when that all stopped about seven months ago. She was distant and always distracted. She'd be in really good moods most of the days. Something had definitely changed between us; she never looked at me the same or touched me the same."

"I'm really sorry Barton. But one day I believe you'll find someone who deserves you. One day you love someone else and you'll no longer think of Natasha. You'll move on fall in love, get married and have children. Then you'll grew old with her and watch your kids grow up and watch them get married and have children. As much as you love Natasha you'll never be able to do that. You know she has some sort of ageing thing where she ages twice as slow as normal humans and she can't have children. There's someone out there Barton, someone who's waiting for you. Don't give up hope. Because one day you'll fall in love and it will be the purest thing. Nothing will compare." Harleen said looking into the teary sparkling eyes of Clint.

Before Harleen could get up and wish him a good night. Clint leaned in and kissed her. He slowly parted her lips with is tongue and begged for entrance. He wanted to deepen the kiss. Harleen had no idea what was happening. One minute she was comforting him and the next his lips were on hers begging for entrance. Just as Harleen was about to get up and leave. The door opened and revealed Steve, Tony and Banner.


	30. Chapter 28 - Caught

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;"Chapter 28: Caught/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;"Steve could feel his heart shatter as he saw Harleen and Clint kissing. He wanted to desperately turn around and to ignore what he had just seen. He wanted to go back to the few moments they decided to get Harleen for dinner. He did not want to see the woman he had grown fond of kissing another.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" Harleen pulled away fast and stood abruptly. She faced Steve, Tony and Banner, feeling so embarrassed. She could see the smirk in Tony's face, the disappointment in Steve's face and the shock in Banner's. Harleen quickly rushed pass them and ran to her room. This was something she didn't want to deal with right now.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "What the hell was that Barton?" Tony said pointing to the direction Harleen had ran off to.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "I don't know. Just felt right." Clint slurred out before taking a mouthful of bourbon from the bottle. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "I think it would be best for everyone if you moved back to your apartment Barton." Steve said sounding professional before walking away towards Harleen's room. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Yes that would be best." Barton murmured to himself. Tony and Banner left the room before things could get anymore awkward.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" Harleen sat on the couch hugging her legs. What was wrong with her? She should've seen this thing coming. She should've stopped Barton straight away. Why did she hesitate a bit? She heard a knock on the door however she didn't feel like facing the music right away. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" Harleen heard someone walking down towards where she was sitting.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Harleen are you ok?" She heard Steve's voice. All she could do was nod. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Are you sure? I'm here if you want to talk about what happened?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "I'm ok Steve. Just a little embarrassed as you could imagine. I didn't mean for him to kiss me. I just went there to see if he was ok. Just as I was going to leave he kissed me. I didn't want it, I swear. I'm sorry Steve." Harleen said trying not to break down in tears.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Why are you apologising to me Harleen? You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Steve don't play coy with me. I saw the way you looked when you saw what was happening. I know you and I have something that's going on between us."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Garamond, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" "spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"I'm/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" not quite sure what to say Harleen. I also believe there's something between us. But you know feelings in this line of work are a danger to both the parties." /span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "So you're saying you have feelings for me?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Of course I have feelings for you. I care deeply for you. You mean so much to me. I just feel the timing is not right."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Garamond, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" "The timing spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"isn't/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" right because of Peggy right? You still care much for her?" /span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "I really wish I could tell you otherwise but that would be lying and I cannot lie to you Harleen."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "So you expect me to wait for you? Wait until you can finally get over her?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "No Harleen, I don't. I expect you to, I want you to do whatever it is you want to do."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Garamond',serif;" "Well I know what I want Steve. It's all up to you." Harleen said with bitter lingering on her tongue as it came out. She got up and stormed out of her room. She stormed all the way down to the rec room.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Garamond, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" Steve was left in her room, sorting his thoughts out still. He spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"couldn't/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" believe that they had both just admitted to having feelings for each other. But as he was trying to tell Harleen, the timing /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"wasn't/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" the best. Guilt would still creep up on his mind whenever he thought of Harleen in a romantic way. Peggy was always never too far from his thoughts. /span/span/p 


	31. Chapter 29 - Friends

**Authors Notes:**

**I've been really busy lately, so that's why I missed last upload on Friday.**

**I've decided to only upload one chapter per week now, starting on Mondays.**

**So please enjoy and feel free to leave a review.**

_Chapter 29: Friends_

"All I'm asking for is time Harleen. I just need time to get my thoughts figured out and my feelings set straight."

"What do you mean get your feelings straight?"

"I know how I feel about you Harleen, but there are others feelings that I need to sort out."

"Well I guess feelings are mutual. Friends then?"

"Friends for now." Steve stared at Harleen's hand as she held it out for him to shake. He didn't know what came over him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He placed his hands on her waist gently. He lowered his head and could feel her hot breath brushing against his lips. His nose was soon filled with her sweet scent of lavender and honey.

Harleen was taken by surprise when Steve pulled her closer to him. She could almost feel his lips brush lightly against hers. She could smell a strong scent of musk with a hint of vanilla. Harleen stood on her tippy toes so she could rest her forehead against his. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and she also felt light headed. Harleen felt Steve lightly peck her cheek. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and Harleen knew that she was definitely blushing.

"So who's cooking dinner?" Tony walked loudly into the rec room, barely noticing what was transpiring in front of him. Steve had pecked her cheek lightly and quickly before making a dash for the kitchen sink. Harleen was left standing face to face with Tony whom's eyes were still transfixed on some gadget he had in his hands.

Tony noticed Harleen was blushing and Steve was standing in an awkward stance as he washed the dishes noisily.

Steve and Harleen decided to cook together that night. Smiled at each other very often and flirted openly. Tony, Bruce, Loki and Natasha were sitting at the table getting ready for dinner.

"This is disgusting." Tony said sticking his tongue out as he watched Steve and Harleen stare gooey eyed at each other. Bruce, Loki and Natasha laughed at Tony's snide remark.

"That's young love Stark. Nothing can beat it." Bruce said before taking a sip from his tea.

"We're just friends." Steve and Harleen said at the same time.

" Still it's atrocious how you're rubbing it in our faces. At least those two kept it a secret." Tony said pointing towards Loki and Natasha who were death staring Tony.

"You're just jealous because Pepper isn't here and you can't do that." Natasha said.

"No I'm not jealous. Speaking of Pepper, she's coming here for two weeks"

"Sounds fun." Bruce said.

"Okay you guys. Dinner is ready." Harleen said presenting bowls and plates of food.

"Fish, rice, salad and my pasta." Steve said placing plates, knives and forks down.

"Looks great guys, thanks." Natasha said before helping herself.

"Hopefully it's edible." Loki said smirking. Natasha whacked him on the arm and he gave her a fake hurt look.

"I've got a quick question about the food." Tony said looking resistant.

"Sure go ahead." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"We're not going to catch your love sickness from eating this are we?" Tony asked smirking.

"We're not together so shut up and just eat." Harleen said throwing her tea towel at him. Steve death stared him and then took his seat besides Harleen. It was unusually quiet at the table that night. With Clint moved back into his apartment and Thor visiting Jane. Once everyone finished eating and the left overs were put away, Loki and Natasha volunteered to rinse and stack the dishwasher.

Harleen and Steve made their way over to the lounge. Steve decided he wanted to show Harleen one of his favourite movies; The Wizard of Oz. Harleen sat beside Steve for the start of the movie, however during it she curled up against Steve while he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer towards him. They curled up together watching The Wizard of Oz. Harleen had never seen it before and she fell in love with it. She had never laughed so hard at movie before.

Harleen must have fallen asleep near the end because all she could remember was jolting awake and realising she was in her bed. She was tucked tightly and she felt safe and warm. Harleen could just remember what she dreamt of. She dreamt she went to Oz and on her way she met Steve, Tony and Bruce. Steve was supposed to be the scarecrow, Tony was the Tin-man and Bruce was the cowardly lion. However she couldn't remember much of it, she could only remember meeting those three. Harleen smirked to herself and then got up to make her way to the bathroom.

When she opened her bedroom door, the room was pitch black. She tip toed her way to the bathroom but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard some grunting near the lounge. Harleen quickly raced back to her room and grabbed a baseball bat. She snuck up near the lounge and fumbled to turn the lamp on. She turned the lamp on closed her eyes tightly and swung with much force at the lounge. She could feel the bat connect with something hard and she kept swinging it at.

"Owww, what the hell. Oww stop, Harleen it's me. It's Steve." Steve protested loudly. Harleen opened her eyes and saw Steve. She dropped the bat and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Steve." Steve grunted and moaned a bit and tried to sit up. Harleen rushed to his side and delicately helped him up.

"No it's ok. But I'm definitely going to have some bruises in the morning."

"We should get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine Harleen. I'll heal in no time. How are you though? I must have scared the hell out of you."

"I'm fine Steve. Just worried about you really." Harleen pressed gently on the places where she hit him. He grunted a little bit but allowed her to ask if it hurt.

"Remove your shirt. I'll put some ice on some of the bruises and swelling." Steve just nodded and slowly raised his arms to lift the shirt over his head. Harleen caught herself staring as she marvelled in the magnificent body Captain America had. Harleen gulped and got up reluctantly to go fetch some ice from the rec room.

Harleen returned back and stood dead still when she noticed Steve just in his boxers.

"I hope you don't mind. But I think you hit me the most on the legs." Harleen just nodded and made her way over with the ice wrapped in a tea towel. She gently placed it and held it on the areas it hurt the most, numbing the area. When she was done most of the ice had melted so she made her way to the bathroom and threw the tea towel into her laundry basket.

"Why are you sleeping on my couch?" Harleen blurted out.

"I locked my room keys in my room and apparently Tony doesn't have spares. So here I am. I hope you don't mind."

"No it's not a problem but I think now with your injuries you should probably sleep in a proper bed. You can have mine. I crash on the couch."

"No way, it's your bed, you sleep in it. The lounge is just fine thanks."

"I'm not having an injured person cramped on this really uncomfortable lounge. I insist you're sleeping in my bed. If it makes you feel any better, then I'll sleep in it too." Harleen grabbed a reluctant Steve and dragged him to her room. She helped him into bed and walked around to climb in on the other side. As soon as Harleen's head hit the pillow, her eyes started to droop and she could feel herself yawing constantly.

"Goodnight Harleen."

"Night Steve." Harleen fell into a deep undisturbed sleep.


End file.
